Alergias de primavera
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Momentos arrancados del último año de los estudiantes de Hogwarts Personaje de hoy: Terry Bott (último drabble).
1. U n o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra:** Paladín.

**Personaje:** Godric Gryffindor.

**Palabras:** 516.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**U N O.**

* * *

—¿Qué es un paladín? —pregunta Godric espiando por encima del hombro de Rowena.

Rowena ni se da por enterada; sigue leyendo con tranquilidad.

—Estate quieto —reprende Helga a Salazar. Ella y Salazar están a pocos pasos de los otros dos; Salazar tiene la última edición de _Pocioneros_ en las manos y Helga está arrodillada detrás de él trenzándole el pelo.

—Me pica el cuero cabelludo, cariño, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Helga suelta un resoplido incrédulo, pero comienza a trenzar con más cuidado el cabello de su novio.

Por su parte, Godric pone a prueba la paciencia de Rowena.

—Rowena… Winnie… Row… ¡¿Qué es un paladín?! Anda, dime. Dime, dime. Soy tu novio y me tienes que decir. _Andaaaaaaaa_. No te voy a dejar leer si no me dices. _Diiiiiiiimeeeeeeeee_.

—Apuesto a que le tira el libro a la cara —le susurra Salazar a su novia con cierta malicia. Helga suspira y se ahorra la respuesta: no quiere estar a favor de ningún tipo de violencia.

—Row…

—¡ERES INSOPORTABLE! —estalla Rowena. Cierra el libro de golpe y lo usa para estamparlo contra la cara del pelirrojo—. Cuando te comportas así me arrepiento de ser tu novia.

Godric no tiene tiempo para nada más que solar un: AU. Rowena se pone de pie, con la furia tatuada en las cejas fruncidas, y se marcha pisando fuerte.

El libro queda tirado frente a un Godric que se palpa la frente comenzando a sentir la hinchazón.

Helga deja el cabello de Salazar y se acerca a Godric.

—Déjame ver —le dice quitándole las manos de la cara para verle mejor la frente. Helga aprieta mínimamente los labios: se le está haciendo un chichón rojo entre ceja y ceja.

—Deberías dejarlo así —dice Salazar entre molesto, por ver a su novia con las manos en la cara del estúpido de Gryffindor, y satisfecho, porque el golpe solo refleja que Godric es lo suficientemente imbécil como para pegarse contra la misma pared –Rowena– varias veces.

—No seas así —le responde Helga censurando con su tono a Salazar.

—¿Realista? Cada vez que interrumpe a Rowena, Rowena le avienta el libro en la cara. Cada vez. Y el idiota lo sigue haciendo. Y tú lo curas, Helga. Si no lo curarás, tal vez aprendería.

—No tienes que fingir, Sal —comienza Godric y hace todo lo posible para ver a Salazar, que tiene la cara arrugada por el estúpido apodo—, sé que me amas y deseas ser tú el que toque mi bella carita.

—Sigue soñando, Gryffindor.

—Son un par de bebés —les censura Helga. Ya le ha terminado de aplicar el ungüento en la frente a Godric.

—¡Él es el bebé! —replican ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

Helga se pone de pie con una sonrisita, recoge el libro de Rowena y se marcha con la nueva pelea entre Godric y Salazar de fondo. Si no estuviese plenamente segura de que Salazar la ama, pensaría que está enamorado de Godric.

Rowena le diría que está leyendo muchas _cosas raras_. Helga voltea y ve a Godric tratando de acercar la cara a Salazar.

Merlín la ayude.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Bueno, amigas, ¿qué les digo? He estado viendo muchas escenas muy adolescentes en Facebook de nuestros queridos fundadores. :D_

Besos.


	2. D o s

**Disclaimer:** No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Embrujo.

**Personaje:** Neville Longbottom.

**Palabras:** 767.

Me gustaría clarar que el drabble ocurre en el año que todes

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**DOS.**

* * *

Neville no le tiene especialmente cariño a los embrujos. Ha aprendido un par, pero solo los que enseña la profesora McGonagall. Al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, Neville nunca ha sacado el libro _Embrujos para brujos sin buenas intenciones_ de la biblioteca.

Hasta ahora.

—Hola, Neville —le saluda madame Pince cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

—Hola, Christie. —Neville le sonríe amable. Madame Pince se volvió _Christie_ hace ya un año, cuando le brindó a Neville un lugar seguro para buscar hechizos contra los Carrow, cuando lo ayudó ella misma y lo escondió tantas veces.

Madame Pince se volvió amiga de Neville mucho antes de dejarse abrasar por el hechizo de un mortífago que iba para él.

—Dime qué buscas, guapo, porque desde hace semanas que no me haces una visita social.

Neville sonríe y se rasca detrás de la oreja.

—Lo siento; no tengo excusas —le dice. Christie le guiña un ojo.

—Ah, te lo perdono si me invitas a la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

—Es un trato.

—Ahora, príncipe, dime qué buscas en mis dominios.

Neville descubrió, aparte de otras cosas, que a la siempre estricta y huraña madame Pince le gusta decirle «_guapo, cariño, príncipe_» y tiene cierta vena dramática. Neville tardó varias semanas en acostumbrarse a que Christie lo tratara así; aprendió que detrás de toda la fachada arisca, Christie Pince coquetea con todo lo que crea digno.

Sí, todavía se siente abochornado cuando le dice «_mi cielo_» frente a alguien más, sobre todo si ese alguien es Ginny que aprovecha cuando Christie no la ve para hacerle _caras pervertidas_, como ella misma les dice.

—Un libro —le dice con reticencia.

Christie curva una ceja.

—No me digas…

Christie lo sabe. Sabe qué libro anda buscando, Neville se da cuenta por la forma en la que curva los labios.

Cuando le dijo que fue una Slytherin, Neville no le creyó.

Ahora sí. No tiene ni la menor duda.

—El libro de embrujos —responde finalmente en medio de una tos.

"_Me comporto como un crío por un libro. Ni héroe ni adulto_".

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Christie. Amplia su sonrisa dejando entrever sus dientes.

Neville Longbottom es un chico increíblemente maduro; es franco, amable, justo, inteligente, observador. Pero todavía es fatidicamente adolescente. Y tímido. A veces sus mejillas se pintan de rojo y Christie recuerda al niño pequeño y gordito que se tropezaba con su propia túnica.

—_Embrujos para brujos sin buenas intenciones_ —susurra Neville.

—Disculpa, no te oí.

—_Embrujos para brujos sin buenas intenciones_ —repite Neville, pero lo hace escondiendo las palabras en el cuello de su camisa.

—Sigo sin escucharte, dulzura.

—¡Christie! —protesta. Neville levanta la cara y se va a seguir quejando, pero mira el libro en la mano izquierda de Christie. Abre la boca entre asombrado y ofendido—. Pensé que te caía bien —le dice dolido.

—Oh, cariño, eres mi chico favorito —contesta Christie guiñándole el ojo y lanzándole un beso.

—No lo parece —se queja—. ¿Me lo vas a dar?

—Uhm… —Christie finge pensárselo. O no. Golpea su larga uña fucsia contra su mentón.

—Christie —súplica alargando las vocales del nombre de la bruja.

Christie lo mira. Sus ojos pardos se enfocan totalmente en él. Tiene casi dos décadas más que él y se considera bastante perspicaz, así que le bastan un par de minutos para adivinar.

—¿Quieres impresionar a Luna? —La mirada sorprendida de Neville le responde—. ¿Cómo?

Neville trata de resistirse, pero no le ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny, lo que planea hacer.

—Quiero hacerle un regalo, ya va a cumplir años. Y no quería...

—No querías ser cliché e invitarla a _Agapi mou_.

_Agapi mou_ es la nueva versión de _Madame Tudipié_; igual de cargante, pero ligeramente más elegante y caro, por supuesto.

Neville asiente.

—Necesito el libro para una parte de la sorpresa.

—Necesito detalles, príncipe.

Christie sale detrás del mostrador desde donde monitorea toda la biblioteca y camina hacia un par de sofás cerca de las estanterías de libros para limpieza. Neville se sienta y Christie, ya que casi no hay estudiantes por ser horas de clases, se sienta junto a él.

Y Neville, en medio de libros que huelen a detergentes, le cuenta que planea llevarla al Bosque Prohibido (_no, no estoy loco; ella ama ese sitio_), hacer un picnic de noche y regalarle un relicario que cada vez que se abra suene la canción de cuna que la mamá de Luna le cantaba.

Christie suelta suspiro tontos y termina recostándose del hombro de Neville y prometiéndole ayudarlo con el embrujo.

Neville lo agradece.

Es terrible con los embrujos.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_No me pregunten cómo nació la amistad entre estos dos porque ni yo misma lo sé..la culpa total es de Mezquina –mi musa–. _

_Besos._


	3. T r e s

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Picor.

**Personaje:** Ernie McMillan.

**Palabras:** 522.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**TRES.**

* * *

—Es tan atractivo —suspira Hannah.

Ernie tuerce los ojos. Desde hace meses lleva escuchando lo mismo.

»¡Y es tan amable! El otro día lo vi ayudando a un par de niños de primero. No es prefecto y los ayuda, con tanta paciencia, ¡con tanta gentileza!

La tostada empapada en mermelada de fresa no sabe igual. Sabe insípida y aburrida; igual que el monólogo de su amiga.

»Y es taaaaaan fuerte. ¿Lo has visto sin camisa? —Hannah suspira. Realmente suspira y hace ojitos. Es vomitivo—. Quién se perdiera en esos músculos…

—Luna —la corta Ernie. Suele ser menos brusco con Hannah, pero hay límites—. Luna es la que se pierde en sus músculos por, oh, sorpresa, Neville es SU novio.

—No tienes que ser tan desagradable, Ernie —le responde Hannah mirándolo mal.

—Es que no te entiendo, de verdad que no —admite con frustración Ernie. Ha jugado en el bando de la comprensión desde que Hannah comenzó a soltar suspiros tontos por Neville Longbottom; en un principio la alentó porque ¿quién no querría salir con su mejor amiga? Luego Neville comenzó a salir con Luna y a Ernie le dejó de parecer que Hannah suspirase por los rincones—. Pierdes aliento por un sujeto con novia. Lo suyo es imposible tirando a jamasvaapasar.

—¿Y qué? —Hannah alza la barbilla a la defensiva—. Soñar no cuesta nada.

—Te cuesta a ti. —Ernie suaviza su tono, se acerca más a Hannah y le pone una mano en el hombro. Su amiga lo mira vulnerable—. Suspirar por Longbottom te hace daño, Hannah. Debes entender que él tiene novia y si Longbottom no es algo es infiel. Tú misma lo has visto con Luna, ¿alguien que luce así de enamorado de otra vale la pena tus sentimientos, Hannie?

—Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé —responde Hannah; su voz se torna quebradiza, frágil. Mira a Ernie con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas— pero no puedo dejar de quererte. No es como si fuese mi decisión. No puedo decidir dejar de amarlo porque las emociones son así: indomables. Y yo en verdad lo quiero, Ernie. Y me duele… lo quiero desde hace tanto… ¡Antes que ella! —Hannah suena envidiosa, enferma, herida—. Pero es ella la que lo puede amar, la que lo puede besar, cuidar. Es ella la que puede ser su novia y yo estoy aquí. Estoy aquí amándolo porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—Pero puedes tratar de superarlo, Hannah. No olvidarlo, no dejar de amarlo, sino vivir sin él. Comenzar a abrirte a otras personas.

Ernie le trata de sonreír con ánimo a su amiga. Le termina de pasar el brazo por el hombro y la atrae hacia su pecho.

Justin dice que el amor es un flechazo; un disparo y, ¡zas!, la flecha se te clava y nace el amor. Ernie consuela a Hannah y piensa que, cuando la flecha debe ser arrancada porque el amor no se pudo, queda un ardor doloroso.

Hannah está sufriendo el picor del amor no correspondido. Está sufriendo la herida abierta de ver al chico que ama, amar a otra.

El flechazo a veces es una mierda.


	4. C u a t r o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra: **Rumores.

**Personaje:** Michael Corner.

**Palabras: **531.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**CUATRO.**

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado en Hogwarts después de la guerra; la Sala de Menesteres se esfumó, el puente colgante quedó destruido, las armaduras tienen amelladuras nuevas que ni toda la magia de McGonagall pudo reparar, un tramo de las escaleras cambiantes falta, millones de cuadros están vacíos y la Torre de Astronomía está clausurada. Además se percibe, muy en el fondo y casi imperceptiblemente, el olor de la sangre. El olor de la magia manchada con sangre.

Sí, hay muchas cosas que jamás volverán a ser igual en Hogwarts, pero hay otras que sí. Que son exactamente iguales que cuando el colegio se fundó.

Los rumores. Los rumores son la gasolina que prende los pasillos; los rumores son el pan diario de los estudiantes. Los rumores son parte del espíritu milenario del castillo.

Los rumores tienen hasta la madre a Michael.

En general, Michael no se entera de nada. Terry le lleva haciendo la burla desde primer año porque Michael es el último en enterarse de los chismes o de plano ni se entera.

Michael está feliz así: ignorante.

Pero ahora no puede estar ignorante. No puede hacerse el desentendido. No puede sentirse moralmente superior por estar por encima de los cotilleos.

No puede porque él es el centro del rumor.

—¡Michael! El hombre que estaba buscando.

Michael tensa la mandíbula, aprieta el agarre en la correa de su mochila y camina más rápido. Lavender es bajita, rellenita y con antipatía por las actividades físicas, pero le da alcance con insultante rapidez.

"_Deben ser sus nuevas habilidades lobunas_", piensa Michael mirándola de reojo.

La única razón por la que no la manda a perderse en el Bosque Prohibido es por Padma.

"_Es la primera vez en meses que la veo así, Corner. Procura que siga feliz_". Padma tiene razón; desde antes de la guerra, Lavender se había apagado. Michael había visto cómo Lavender se desteñía y había visto cómo se había hundido totalmente después de lo de Greyback.

Desde El Suceso, como le dice Terry con falsa teatralidad, Lavender no ha dejado de "_pedirle la exclusiva_", como ella misma le dice.

Será una gran reportera de sociales. Michael lo sabe en carne propia.

—¿Qué quieres, Brown? —le pregunta Michael con tosquedad. Sí, va a soportar el interrogatorio de Lavender, pero no va a fingir que le encanta.

Lavender se echa el cabello para atrás, se acomoda el bolso y se agarra del brazo de Michael.

—¿Hoy será el día que te rindas a mis encantos, Mike? —le pregunta Lavender sonriendo. Una centellada le deforma la sonrisa en la comisura izquierda.

—¿Sabes qué, Lav? —Michael desliza el brazo hasta que consigue entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lavender. Lavender lleva tres semanas siguiéndolo. A Michael le parece que su sonrisa deformada es la sonrisa más bonita que jamás ha visto—. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Al día siguiente todo Hogwarts sabe que Michael Corner terminó definitivamente con Anthony Goldstein y que _está abierto para varitas y calderos_.

Dos semanas después Lavender camina por todo el castillo de la mano de Michael.

A veces, y solo a veces, los rumores terminan en cosas buenas.

Casi nunca.

Pero esa vez sí.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Hoy Mezquina me ha informado que todos los drabbles van a ir del último año de los protas (la mayoría del 7mo año que todes como fanon parimos). Así que ya saben. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	5. C i n c o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra: **Campo.

**Personaje:** Ginny Weasley.

**Palabras:** 509.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**CINCO.**

* * *

Ginny debería estar dentro del castillo; debería vestir un vestido o disfraz; debería estar bailando y disfrutando con sus amigos. Ginny debería estar en el baile de Halloween.

Ginny debería estar fingiendo que es una adolescente con ganas de comerse al mundo al terminar el colegio.

No quiere estar dentro del castillo, no quiere bailar o fingir disfrutar algo.

No quiere seguir fingiendo.

Que está bien, que las cicatrices no le siguen ardiendo, que no ve la sangre en los pisos, que duerme por las noches sin pesadillas, que no tiene el pecho abierto y que la herida no susurra el nombre de su hermano.

Ginny está harta.

Sabía que ocurriría, porque una no pasa por todo lo que ella pasó sin pagar un precio; sabía que llegaría el momento en el que el fino hilo de su cordura se terminaría de deshilachar.

Había aguardado este momento como alguien espera que una bomba en sus manos estalle.

Ginny también sabía dónde quería estallar.

Respira hondo sacándose los zapatos. El frío la hace temblar al sentirlo en las plantas de los pies, pero también puede sentir la grama.

El Campo de Quidditch se extiende frente a ella.

La respiración de Ginny se hace lenta y sus ojos brillan con lágrimas.

No ha pisado el Campo desde que los Carrow prohibieron que Gyffindor jugase al Quidditch o siquiera se acercase al Campo. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo libre para pensar en algo más que la guerra y los estudiantes muriendo.

Ginny respira hondo y el temblor que la recorre no tiene nada que ver con el frío.

El Campo es su segundo hogar. No Hogwarts, no. El Campo de Quidditch.

El Campo ha visto todas las facetas de Ginny; la ha visto con una sonrisa permanente en la cara, con la rabia saliendo de su cuerpo en hondas eléctricas, con el cuerpo adolorido y algún que otro hueso roto, con las rodillas en tierra y lágrimas en la cara, con el dolor paralizándola por horas.

El Campo no la ha visto después de la guerra. Tampoco la vio durante la Guerra.

En una de las noches en la Sala de los Menesteres, Parvati le dijo que la única razón por la que no había perdido la cabeza era porque cada golpe que le daba la guerra lo encapsulaba y encerraba en un lugar dentro de ella donde nadie podía entrar.

Ginny aceptó el consejo de Parvati.

La brisa le hace bailar el cabello entre los brazos. Ginny respira una vez más y se deja caer. Las rodillas le impactan contra la hierba; inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y lo deja ir.

Accede a ese lugar recóndito dentro de ella; abre la puerta.

La puerta de los demonios, si quiere ser dramática.

Mientras dentro del castillo los estudiantes se agarra con uñas y dientes a la normalidad de un baile de Halloween, Ginny grita.

Mientras el Gran Comedor es testigo de bailes torpes, el Campo de Quidditch escucha los gritos de una adolesce que le han arrancado la inocencia a tajos.


	6. S e i s

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra:** Estornudos.

**Personaje:** Edgar Bones.

**Palabras:** 512.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**SEIS**

* * *

Edgar odia el invierno. ¿Saben lo que es pasarse tres meses estornudando? Tres meses con la nariz roja e irritada, con la garganta adolorida, con los ojos lagrimeando y pequeños y los estornudos… los desgraciados estornudos. Edgar jamás pensó que hubiesen tantos tipos diferentes de estornudos; pero los hay.

Edgar los ha aprendido a diferenciar. Lleva arrastrando la maldita gripe desde que le pegó la pubertad.

Y no hablemos de las pociones. Hay cosas asquerosas, pero las pociones para la gripe son especialmente vomitivas. Y las del señor Aldridge son otro cuento: espesas, amargas y con regusto a huevo. Huevo de Doxy podrido... sí, Edgar sabe por experiencia propia a qué saben los huevos de Doxy podrido.

Pero esa es otra historia.

—¡Bones!

El grito sobresalta a Edgar, que se trastabilla, se agarra del aire y patina de forma vergonzosa hasta que consigue equilibrarse. Sabe que se ha puesto rojo porque siempre la vergüenza se le manifiesta en la cara.

Arreglándose la túnica se voltea hacia atrás. Cuando ve a la persona que lo gritó piensa que es obvio.

¿Quién más que Fabian le andaría pegando gritos por los pasillos?

Fabian Prewett es larguirucho, con la nariz larga, el pelo naranja y un andar que derrocha confianza y problemas. Fabian es un compendio de mala conducta y valores intachables; es descontrol y excelentes notas; es la clase de chico que hace doler la cabeza de los profesores, pero que es el sueño de las madres.

Fabian Prewett es un montón de características que deberían ser contradictorias, pero que en él son armonía pura.

Ah, y también es el novio de Edgar.

—Prewett —dice Edgar cuando el chico está lo suficientemente cerca de él como para no tener que gritarle.

Porque él sí es un sujeto decente. Fabian llega, sonríe mostrando su colmillo amellado, le pasa el brazo por los hombros y lo acerca su axila.

Fabian, evidentemente, no es un sujeto decente.

—¿Cómo estás, mi bolita de gérmenes?

—Imbécil.

—Tu imbécil, mi cielo.

Edgar se ríe falsamente. Usa las manos para empujarse y soltarse del agarre del estúpido de su novio, pero el desgraciado no lo deja ir. De hecho, lo agarra con ambas manos y busca voltearle la cara. Edgar huele (así tenga la nariz tapada con mocos), las intenciones de su novio y se revuelve.

Edgar odia que lo bese cuando está molesto y lo odia más cuando tiene gripe. A Fabian no le importan ni los mocos ni la rabia de su novio.

—¡Desgraciado! —farfulla Edgar entre los labios de Fabian.

Fabian es un desgraciado que tiene más fuerza que él en condiciones normales, cuando arrastra con la gripe Edgar es más débil y el imbécil se aprovecha de él.

Lo que más odia Edgar es que cuando Fabian lo besa así; sin importarle la gente o los mocos, tocándolo como si fuese lo más preciado que tiene en la vida, besándolo con lentitud, recorriéndolo como si fuese la primera vez que comparten saliva… cuando lo besa así, Edgar no puede resistirse.

En general, no puede resistirse a Fabian.


	7. S i e t e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Honor.

**Personaje:** Salazar Slytherin.

**Palabras:** 902.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

…

**SIETE.**

* * *

—No —jadea Helga, le agarra las manos y las lleva de nuevo a sus senos. Lo mira con los ojos nublados, oscuros—, no te detengas.

Salazar pasa saliva. La visión sudorosa y dispuesta de Helga, con las piernas abiertas y labios enrojecidos, termina de mandar a la mierda su casi inexistente autocontrol. Con un gruñido ansioso le arranca la camisa.

La piel de Helga es morena; con sutiles manchas más claras de círculos irregulares. Y con pecas, descubre Salazar, en medio de los pechos. Pequeñas y apenas visibles. Siente la garganta repentinamente seca.

Antes se habia metido mano con Helga, claro, pero casi siempre en un armario oscuro y todo sobre la ropa. Es la primera vez que la ve en sostén.

—¿Sal? —titubea Helga. Siente la cara caliente ya no solo por la excitación sino también por la vergüenza. Nunca había estado en sostén frente a nadie; Helga no es de las personas que no les molesta mostrar su piel, como Rowena.

Helga es de las personas que usa el traje de baño enterizo y con shorts.

—Eres la visión más hermosa que he tenido en toda mi vida, Helga Hufflepuff.

Un repentino nudo se le forma en la garganta. Así como ella no es del tipo exhibicionista con su cuerpo, Salazar no lo es con sus palabras.

Jamás diría algo que no quisiera o considerara lo suficientemente importante como para ser dicho.

Y la mira. La mira como solo él la sabe mirar. Sin pestañear, con la mirada oscura diciendo «te quiero», con intensidad, sin tapujos. Salazar la mira y ve más allá de la carne, de sus complejos, de ella misma. Mira dentro, mira a la Helga que le da miedo mostrar no la vayan a quebrar.

—Te amo.

Salazar sonríe. Sonríe y se acerca a su novia, le acaricia la cara y le da un beso sin prisas, suave, devolviéndole todo el amor que ella le está dando.

—También te amo —susurra, porque sabe que Helga necesita oírlo, porque él mismo necesita oírse decirlo.

...

Helga está acostada sobre el pecho de su novio. Ya tiene la mejilla caliente de tenerla tanto rato sobre el pecho de él, pero no se aleja. Es verano y el calor te hace chorrear el sudor, pero Helga no se aparta del cuerpo desnudo de Salazar. Salazar no la aparta y es una especie de milagro porque Salazar odia el sudor propio y especialmente el ajeno.

Helga está descubriendo que es más relajado en ciertas manías después del sexo.

Salazar, por su parte, acaricia casi sin darse cuenta la espalda de su novia. Ha tenido pocos momentos en su vida en los que se ha sentido tan relajado. La mayoría con su madre y ahora con Helga. Pero ¿quién no se sentirá en paz al lado de Helga? Si pudiera embotellar la calma que transmite su novia sería el pocionista más famoso en Escocia.

—¿Salazar?

—¿Uhm?

Helga no le responde de inmediato. Así como ha aprendido a disfrutar de sus silencios pacíficos, también ha aprendido a escuchar su inquietud. Y Helga está inquieta, preocupada por algo... pero ¿qué?

Salazar le pasa la mano por debajo de la barbilla y le sube la cara. Helga se muerde el labio inferior y le rehuye la mirada por unos segundos. Al final suspira y lo mira.

Salazar arquea las cejas; los hasta hace poco extasiados ojos cafés de su novia ahora lo miran con una sombra de vergüenza.

—Yo... ahora que... nosotros... —Helga balbucea y vuelve a callar.

—Habla claro, Helga —le pide, porque cuando ella balbucea puede seguir haciéndolo por siempre.

Su novia se muerde con más fuerza el labio.

—¿Me verás igual después... después de esto? —pregunta en un susurro. Mira hacia su pecho mientras le habla—. Yo te he entregado mi honor y no estamos casados, Sal. Solo somos novios... ni siquiera conoces a mis padres. ¡Yo no conozco a los tuyos! ¿Qué clase de chica hace eso? Ya no...

—Ey —la interrumpe. Salazar los hace sentarse. Helga se tapa los senos con la túnica arrugada de él. Sigue sin verlo a la cara—. Helga, mírame. Necesitas mirarme para lo que te voy a decir.

No, no lo ve. De hecho, parece hundir más la cabeza entre sus hombros. Salazar se acerca, hasta tenerla rodeada con sus piernas y le agarra la cara con ambas manos. Helga se deja hacer y a Salazar le duele el pecho. Helga está llorando.

—Ey, cariño, no llores, por favor. —Le seca las lágrimas con los pulgares y le deja un beso en la frente. Se asegura que ella lo vea a los ojos mientras habla—: Para mí sigues siendo la misma mujer increíble y honorable de esta mañana, cariño. Lo que hicimos no te quita honor, respeto o nada. Sigues siendo mi novia hermosa, inteligente, leal, amable, considerada, empática, humilde. Sigues siendo una mujer extraordinaria y eso no va a cambiar por lo que acabamos de compartir. O acaso ¿yo soy distinto por entregarme a ti? Nos entregamos los dos, Helga, y lo hicimos porque confiamos en el otro y nos queremos. Y si confío en ti y te quiero jamás voy a pensar que eres menos o tonta por confiar de la misma forma en mí.

—¿En serio crees eso? —Helga tiene la voz afectada.

Salazar le sonríe con cariño y la abraza. Helga se deja hacer olvidando la túnica.

—Creo cada palabra, Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Oficialmente este es el drabble más largo de esta compilación (hasta ahora) y cuando lo comencé a escribir —hace más o menos una hora— no tenía ni idea de qué coño escribir sobre Salazar Slytherin. Jejejejeje. Brújula se nace, niñes.

Besos,

Carly.


	8. O c h o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra: **Posibilidad.

**Personaje:** Amelia Bones.

**Palabras:** 747.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**OCHO.**

* * *

Tienes la cabeza en el regazo de tu hermano. Él te hace y deshace trenzas en el pelo. Su novio está frente a ustedes, con su propio gemelo acostado a su lado. Están en los jardines. Es uno de los pocos días secos del otoño.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer el año que viene?

La pregunta de Gideon, porque por más idénticos que todos los vean a ti siempre te ha parecido que Gideon es más alto, más flaco, con la cara más larga y el cabello más oscuro, no es un tema realmente nuevo. Están en el último año. A ti ya te han hecho la misma pregunta incontables veces.

—Auror —responde Fabian sin dudar. Sientes a tu hermano tensarse, es más un presentimiento que algo que puedas comprobar con palabras, porque sigue jugando con tu pelo y el libro que tienes entre las manos no te deja verlo. Sencillamente lo sabes.

De los cuatro, a Edgar es el que la guerra más lo asusta. Tú dedicas más tiempo a hacer crecer tu posibilidad de entrar en el Wizengamot que en pensar en la Guerra. Fabian es un idiota suicida; un estereotipo con patas de la valentía de los leones. Gideon es más reservado, más analítico. Es el gemelo por el que vas en busca de consejos.

—Medimagia —responde a su propia pregunta. En el momento te llega una revelación, una especie de Epifanía: los gemelos responden siempre después del otro. En cualquier situación o pregunta; puede que primero vaya Gideon o Fabian, pero siempre va a ir el otro después.

—En las guerras se necesitan guerreros, copia mal hecha —suelta Fabian con ese tonito despectivo que te hace torcer los labios hacia un lado.

En los primeros años en Hogwarts, Fabian te caía tan bien como una madragora.

—Y se necesitan personas que curen a esos idiotas —replica Gideon. Sonríes. Sí, Gideon es de una personalidad más relajada, pero jamás se deja pisotear por nadie. Ni siquiera por su hermano gemelo.

—Eso es de nenas, por favor.

Edgar te pone la mano en el hombro. Cierras el libro.

—¿De nenas, Prewett? —preguntas. La mano de tu hermano ejerce algo de presión, pero te desentiendes de él sentándote. Fabian Prewett te mira como si la respuesta fuese tan obvia que eres una tonta por no saberla.

—Los hombre pelean las guerras, Amelia, y las mujeres cuidan de los hombres. Cada quien tiene su lugar y así las cosas funcionas.

—Amelia... —susurra Edgar.

Apenas lo escuchas. La indignación te quema en los oídos, en la sangre, te hierve en el estómago y busca salir como hiel por tu boca.

—Las mujeres no tenemos "_lugares_"; no somos objetos que deben ir en cierto sitio porque ahí nos vemos mejor. Que pienses eso solo demuestra lo bruto que eres. No ¡lo machista que eres! Deja ver lo poco que tienes en el cerebro.

—Estás exagerado —te responde suspirando como si fueses una niñita haciendo berrinche—, otra vez.

Repentinamente la indignación se cuece en al más; cansancio. No es la primera vez que peleas con Fabian por sus ideas machistas. No es la primera vez que peleas en general por el machismo. De repente todas esas peleas te hacen sentir agotada. La actitud de Fabian te hace sentirse cansada.

—¿Sabes qué, Prewett? —preguntas y suenas como una anciana que ha recibido muchos chascos de la vida, como una mujer derrotada—. Estás equivocado y lo sé. Quieres ser auror, ¿cierto? Y quieres serlo para pelear contra un desquiciado que mata hijos de muggles solo por su orígen. Cuando estés luchando, cuando te estés preparando para la guerra que nos va a estallar en la cara, recuerda que no eres muy diferente al mortífago contra el que peleas. Él cree que los hijos de muggles son inferiores por su sangre; tú crees que las mujeres somos inferiores por nuestro género.

Te marchas antes de que pueda responder. Te marchas con el silencio denso que deja tus palabras, con la mirada penetrante de Edgar en la espalda, con la actitud pasiva y medidora de Gideon. Te marchas porque no lo vale.

Fabian Prewett y su machismo de mierda no lo vale. Y estás cansada.

Estás cansada de pelear todos los días por espacios, por reconocimiento, por derechos. Estás cansada y mereces descansar.

Tal vez mañana no estés cansada. Tal vez mañana vuelvas a gritar, a exigir, a hacerte notar.

Tal vez.

Pero hoy estás cansada y todo lo que quieres es acostarte y dormir.

* * *

_Amelia Bones me sirvió de drenaje hoy. Soy el tipo de persona que ignora los sentimientos "negativos" o los sentimientos que me hacen sentir fuera de mi zona de confort, pero hoy no me pide permitir seguir haciéndolo. _

_El 8M es nuestro día, chicas. Es el día en el que nos reinvidicamos y gritamos que estamos aquí y no nos pueden seguir ignorando, no pueden seguir quitándonos espacios; porque vamos a seguir construyendo, vamos a seguir creciendo y alzando más y más la voz. _

_Sin embargo, hoy me sentí como Amelia: cansada. Y esta bien, es una consecuencia normal de vivir en una sociedad tan enferma del machismo como Venezuela. _

_Y eso es básicamente lo que quería decir con Amelia: está bien sentirnos cansadas. No nos van a quitar el carnet de feministas o mujeres. Somos humanas y merecemos descanso. Peleando o descansando seguimos siendo igual de válidas._

_Las quiero, chicas. _

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	9. N u e v e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Justicia.

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy.

**Palabras:** 508.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**NUEVE.**

* * *

Draco tiene dieciocho años, si le pidieran un concepto de justicia tendría una respuesta rápida y contundente, cosa que jamás hubiera logrado con once años: depende de quién la maneje. Es un concepto, en primera instancia, ridículamente filantrópico, pero Draco no lo ha sacado después de largas horas de reflexión. Lo ha sacado después de crucios, hambre, insomnio, sed, miedo, golpes, dolor. Es un concepto empírico, no teórico.

Sin embargo, cae en el misticismo ese día. Pansy está afónica, totalmente incapaz de hablar, y Draco cree que es justicia divina.

—Hola, Pansy, ¿cómo estás?

La pregunta de Blaise es sardónica, medida, dicha con una sonrisa reptante. La respuesta de la chica es, si Draco se pone a buscarle un fondo, una muestra sencilla de ella misma: le saca el dedo y gira los ojos.

—¡Si te viera tu mamá! —se escandaliza Zabini.

—Está muerta —dice Theo al instante. Desde hace un año, Pansy y Theo han desarrollado la espeluznante habilidad de responder por el otro como si fuesen ellos mismos.

«_Apareamiento cerebral, amigo. Ni de broma tan interesante como el apareamiento tradicional, pero igual de cierto_», le dijo Blaise con su tonito de entendido el día que a Draco se le ocurrió decirselo.

—Eres el alma de la fiesta, como siempre.

Theo curva, apenas perceptiblemente, la comisura izquierda. Eso en su idioma es: «_lo sé, cabrón_».

Draco mira por encima de sus amigos. Mira hacia la otra punta del Gran Comedor. Mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger está sola. Sus dos siameses no han regresado a Hogwarts a repetir curso; si Draco hubiera tenido elección tampoco hubiera regresado. Hogwarts era su sueño a los once. Hogwarts era su pesadilla a los quince. Hogwarts es una urticaria a sus dieciocho: desagradable, pero soportable.

Vuelve a ser consciente de lo que ve cuando un cabello casi tan platinado como el suyo aparece en su campo de visión.

Luna Lovegood.

No se acerca a Granger, sino a ellos.

Cuando está bastante cerca, Draco se pone de pie.

Se acerca a él.

—Draco.

Luna lo abraza. Es alta; la altura perfecta como para apoyar la frente en su hombro mientras lo abraza.

Luna se acerca a él. Lleva acercándose desde Malfoy Manor. Luna es distinta a Pansy, es distinta a Theo. Luna es la que lo ha acostumbrado a ponerse de pie apenas la ve porque siempre lo saluda con un abrazo.

Luna es la tercera mujer más importante en su vida. Es su mejor amiga. Al igual que Pansy, pero distinto.

El abrazo se acaba cuando Draco le da un beso en la coronilla. Luna se aparta y saluda al resto con un beso; uno largo en la mejilla por parte de Blaise, uno en cada cachete por parte de Pansy y uno en los labios a Theo.

Luna también es la novia de Theodore.

Draco se sienta y curva los labios hacia arriba. Es la sonrisa de una realización, de una confirmación y descubrimiento.

Luna es la luz en la vida de Theodore y en la de él.


	10. D i e z

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra: **Congestión.

**Personaje:** Newt Scamander.

**Palabras:** 507.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**DIEZ.**

* * *

Leta está fastidiada. Aburrida. Hastiada. Es su quinto día en la enfermería. La gripe ya se le pasó, pero el señor François insiste en mantenerla en "observación".

—Al fin llegas —dice apenas la cortina de su catre es abierta.

Leta detesta que las personas la vean enferma. Newt no es _las personas_. Jamás lo ha sido.

—Lo siento.

Leta lo mira un poco molesta, pero lo deja estar. Newt es su única visita. En la enfermería y en la vida.

—El profesor Slughorn quería hablar del último ensayo.

Newt habla en voz baja, con un acento pausado y a veces entrecortado. Leta está orgullosa por él; ha trabajado su tartamudez hasta casi eliminarla. Sale a flote sobre todo cuando tiene que hablar en público, pero con ella, Newt habla fluidamente.

—Slughorn tiene un fetiche contigo.

Newt sonríe. Torcido, medio mostrando los dientes, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No es así con todos? —Newt pronuncia el "todos" dejando sobreentendido que el "todos" son los estudiantes con alguna influencia o poder.

Newt es tan interesante por su madre. Leta es tan interesante por su apellido.

Leta agarra el maletín de Newt y comienza a revisarlo. Es una costumbre nacida de la necesidad de curiosear las cosas de los demás. También nace porque Newt la deja hacer lo que quiera.

Newt, por su parte, se sienta en el borde de los pies del catre. Las piernas le cuelgan hasta tocar el piso. Ya la túnica le queda pequeña.

Siempre le queda pequeña.

—¿Plumas de azúcar?

Newt carraspea.

—Son de la última visita a Honeydukes.

Leta alza una ceja.

—Uhm…

Newt deja de verse el área de las rodillas del pantalón, que está desgastada, y se fija en Leta abiertamente.

La última vez que se fijó con tal atención en ella, Leta estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de la dormidera. La congestión no le permitía respirar bien y tuvo un ataque de pánico mientras estaban en las orillas del Lago Negro.

Escocia coce el mejor resfriado en los pulmones de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Ahora luce mucho mejor que cuando gritaba, lloraba y se tocaba el pecho. Su cara está serena, la nariz levemente arrugada en un gesto inconciente que hace cada que se concentra en algo. El cabello lo tiene alborotado con una cinta verde en forma de lazo impidiendo que la deje ciega. Tiene la respiración regular; los hombros se le mueven cada poco tiempo.

Leta es bonita. Algunos dicen que bonita como el beso de la muerte. Otros dicen que bonita como "_para cogersela por horas, ¿sabes?_".

Para Newt, ella no es bonita. Es extraordinaria.

De repente, Leta levanta la cara. Mira a Newt con sus pequeños ojos negros.

No lo mira con su acostumbrada altivez.

Lo mira sin una emoción definida.

Newt no deja de verla. Le cuesta, pero mantiene la mirada de Leta.

Al poco rato, cuando Newt se siente como si estuviesen en un día especialmente bochornoso de otoño, Leta le sonríe y alza su libro de herbología.

—¿Me darías unas clases, profesor Scamander?


	11. O n c e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Privilegio.

**Personaje:** Merlín.

**Palabras:** 632.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**ONCE.**

* * *

Merlín sabe que Morgana ha entrado al Gran Comedor sin necesidad de levantar la mirada de su plato de avena. Hay algo en el ambiente que cambia cuando ella entra. Los susurros se hacen más claros a sus oídos.

«_Es una perra_».

«_Es una diosa_».

«_¿Le has visto el cabello?_».

«_¿Le has visto el culo?_».

«_Está como quiere estar_».

«_Parece que tiene un palo metido por el culo_».

Ningún rumor es nuevo en el repertorio de sus compañeros. Merlín finalmente levanta la mirada del plato.

Morgana es la única estudiante en todo el mundo, y podría meter las manos en el fuego por ello, que actúa de esa forma un lunes a las seis de la mañana.

Lleva maquillaje sencillo con un labial rojo sangre, cosa que hace ver sus labios más gruesos, según sus propias palabras; la cara la tiene alzada y los hombros rectos. No arrastra los pies, de hecho, sus tacones repiquetean contra el piso en un ritmo constante y enérgico. La túnica no le arrastra del piso, pero tampoco le queda corta, los zapatos son perfectamente negros y sus medias impolutamente blancas. La falda por encima de la rodilla, plisada y sin arrugas. El jersey de un íntegro color gris y la corbata verde anudada ni muy apretada ni muy floja. El cabello le cae liso hasta los hombros y una diadema se lo recoje.

Merlín piensa que su mejor amiga es la perfección y soberbia hecha carne.

Morgana pasa de largo la mesa de las serpientes. Llega hasta la mesa de las águilas. Se sienta frente a él. Sus ojos azules como un cielo en primavera lo miran.

—¿Hiciste el trabajo de Defensa?

En toda la perfección de Morgana, no entra la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Es un alivio saber que no es perfecta en todo.

—Lo hice.

Merlín se mete en la boca una cucharilla de avena. Morgana curva sus labios rojos en una mueca mordaz.

—¿Me vas a hacer suplicar?

—Depende... —Merlín es Ravenclaw y eso significa que no va a caer en los jueguesitos coquetos de ella. Además, es gay—. ¿Tendré algún beneficio? Porque yo no le veo ninguno.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, Merlín.

La siguiente cucharada de avena se la mete con una sonrisa incrédula.

—¿Y crees que me vas a sacar algo con ese argumento Hufflepuff?

Finalmente, Morgana suspira con fastidio y se hecha hacia atrás. Deja su fachada de chica coqueta y mira con aburrimiento a Merlín.

—¿Qué quieres, bastardo?

—Sabes lo que quiero.

Es cierto. Morgana sabe. Poción para la resaca. Específicamente el de ella, porque Morgana ha desarrollado una poción que no sabe a vómito y te deja la misma sensación que un hechizo estimulante después de media hora.

Merlín es el chico perfecto para los profesores.

Es puro cuento.

Un machito de séptimo año de Gryffindor se acerca a ellos. Antes de que llegue, Morgana gira la cara y lo mira con desprecio, acritud y asco. Es una mirada que ha perfeccionado con los años y dice solo una cosa: «eres un montón de mierda de troll, pero el más asqueroso y grande».

Merlín ve, sin sorpresa, al machito darse media vuelta en irse. Escucha la risita de los amigos del pobre desgraciado.

—¿Te da una especie de placer morboso torturar las almas de esos pobres desgraciados? —La pregunta es honesta. Merlín no ha decidido qué es más grande: la estupidez de los hombres al seguir acercándose a su amiga o la capacidad de Morgana para hacerlos sentir insignificantes.

—Mi atención es un privilegio, Merlín. Los privilegios no se le dan a todo el mundo porque dejarían de serlo. En especial no se le dan a adolescentes con penes en la cabeza.

—Sabes que eres una perra, ¿cierto?

Morgana sonríe mostrando su perfectísima dentadura.

—La más grande.


	12. D o c e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Soleado.

**Personaje:** Blaise Zabini.

**Palabras:** 820.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**DOCE.**

* * *

Hay cosas que uno nunca espera ver en la vida. Pansy Parkinson profanándole la boca a Ginevra Weasley es una de esas cosas.

—Mira, yo pienso en cosas retorcidas. En cosas cuestionables. Ni en mis más locas pesadillas hubiese imaginado a ese par juntas.

Theodore, como de costumbre, no saca la cara del libro que lee para responder.

—Es una pareja obvia.

Blaise deja de ver qué tan hondo le mete la lengua Ginevra a Pansy en la garganta y mira al rarito que tiene al lado. Theodore tiene la cara casi pegada al libro y aún así se niega a usar lentes.

—Obvia una mamada, ¿cómo coño van a ser Pansy y Ginevra obvias?

Theodore suspira, lo mira por encima del libro y suspira un poco más. Es un suspiro que dice: «eres bruto como un Troll».

—¿Los opuestos se atraen, Zabini? Imagino que te has metido en muchas faldas y pantalones gracias a esa teoría.

—Pues sí, pero...

—Weasley es vulgarmente Gyffindor. Pansy es implacablemente Slytherin. Desde la creación de su código genético se odian. Pero ahora no, ¿y sabes por qué?

—¿Porque son polos opuestos?

Theodore le sonríe. Es su sonrisa de perro que usa cuando los demás son unos tontos del culo y él es el único ser con las neuronas funcionando.

Blaise odia esa sonrisita comemierda.

—No. Porque son dos variaciones de lo mismo.

Bloqueo mental.

Ahora sí.

Blaise no entiende un carajo. Primero son polos opuestos. Luego se odian desde que estaban en el útero. Ahora son lo mismo.

Theodore para explicarse es como un libro de Aritmancia: casi imposible de entender.

—Hola, chicos. —La voz de Luna Lovegood es armoniosa, soporífera, repiqueteante.

Es inconfundible.

—¿Sabes que tienes un novio raro, pero raro como pezgato?

Sí, a Blaise no debieron mostrarle las comiquitas muggles.

Luna alza un poco las cejas. Le da más aspecto de sorpresa a su cara.

—¿No somos todos raros? —le pregunta. Blaise se siente inquieto bajo el escrutinio de los ojos velados y azules de Luna—. Para unos la normalidad de otros es una abominación.

Si Theodore es un libro de Aritmancia, Luna es una edición especialmente rara de uno de Adivinación.

—¿De qué hablan?

Draco llega con mala cara, pero esa es su cara normal.

—Theodore dice que hay personas que son diferentes, pero que son iguales. Luna dice que hay personas raras y otras que son raras, pero no lo admiten.

Draco arquea las cejas.

—Solo hay gente estúpida que es tan estúpida que no se dan cuenta y otras que sí.

—No estoy de acuerdo —interviene Granger.

La que faltaba. El grupito de insoportables sabelotodo en pleno: Theodore, Draco y Granger.

—Oh, Granger. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Eso es tan raro —masculla Draco con evidente ironía. Incluso rueda los ojos. Draco también es parte del grupo de los dramáticos. De hecho, se pelea con Pansy por el liderazgo.

—¿Qué crees tú, Hermione?

Theodore hace la pregunta. Ella solo debe pensar que él quiere saber su punto de vista, tal vez tener un debate. Blaise sabe más que eso. Blaise es una serpiente de cuna y sabe que la pregunta tiene la intensión de dejar en ridículo a Granger. La pregunta es con maña. La pregunta es: «te estoy dando la oportunidad de mostrar tu propia ignorancia».

Blaise también sabe que Granger tiene de ignorante lo que él de santo.

—No te lo diré —dice. Vaya, eso sí que es inesperado—. Te lo mostraré.

Como si sus palabras fuesen el preludio a algo más, Pansy y Ginevra llegan a la mesa en ese mismo instante.

—¿A quién planean asesinar? —Ginevra intenta hacer una broma.

Blaise, y también Theodore, cree que tiene la gracia en el culo. Theodore lo cree en el sentido de que carece de las sutilezas del humor. Blaise lo cree porque Ginevra Weasley tiene un culo de gracia.

Granger se adelanta a cualquier comentario de él, Theodore, Draco o Luna.

—¿Cómo está el día?

La pregunta descoloca a todo el mundo. Draco la mira como si fuese una loca. Theodore le arquea las cejas. Pansy la mira como uno ve a alguien salido de Azkaban. Luna deja caer la cabeza hacia un lado, tal vez buscando alguno de sus bichos raros cerca de Granger. Ginevra es la que se lo toma más diplomático (lo cual es irónico considerando que es una leona en un nido de serpientes).

—Hoy hace buen clima. El cielo está despejado, el sol brilla lo suficiente como para sentir calor, pero no bochorno. Y hay brisa fresca. Es un estupendo día de verano, ¿verdad?

Granger mira a Pansy.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Pansy le hunde más el ceño.

—Soleado —le ladra.

Granger voltea a verlos, específicamente a Theodore.

—He ahí mi respuesta —le dice. Granger tiene, ahora que Blaise se fija, una sonrisa de superioridad que haría sentir orgulloso a Salazar Slytherin—. Esos son los tipos de personas que hay.


	13. T r e c e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra**: Ingenuidad.

**Personajes**: Pomona Sprout.

**Palabras**: 511.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**TRECE.**

* * *

Pomona bosteza. La espalda le comienza a hormiguear desagradablemente. Cambia de posición contra el árbol; cruza la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y saca un cigarrillo. Lo enciende con un chasquido (la única cosa interesante que aprendió de su exnovio).

La madragora seca mezclada con poción tranquilizante y tabaco muggle tiene un efecto sutil, pero envolvente.

Minerva está a pocos metros de ella. No los suficientes para escuchar lo que dice, pero no necesita escucharlo. Lo sabe. Minnie lleva dándole la lata a los estudiantes que se le pongan en frente con una encuesta.

Hace quince días Pomona le dijo que la ingenuidad es un acto de estupidez. Minerva no estuvo de acuerdo. Para ella, obsecadamente Gyffindor, la ingenuidad es un rasgo intachable de nobleza. Pomona casi se asfixia con el humo del tabaco en el ataque de risa.

Desde entonces, su novia ha estado haciendo la pesadita encuesta para demostrarle "con bases fehacientes" que la ingenuidad es una característica de nobleza. Sí, la encuesta no ha ido como Minnie pensaba.

Los gestos críticos de su novia le dejan saber que ese grupito se inclina más a la idea de ella y no a la de su novia.

Minerva tiene cara de estirada; la típica cara de una hija única con familia de mucha plata. Pomona curva una sonrisita burlona: Minnie es asquerosamente aristocrática y pija. Completamente distinta a ella.

Pomona no es de las chicas típicas que abundan en el colegio. Lleva el cabello al rape en el lado derecho y largo hasta el hombro en el izquierdo, se le hacen cuatro rollitos en la barriga, el jersey le queda grande, la falda le termina debajo de las rodillas y lleva un par de botas gruesas con las trenzas sueltas. Ah, y fuma. Sí, la mayoría de las chicas lo hacen, pero en silencio y guardándolo como si fuese un puto secreto de estado. Pomona se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca frente a varias docenas de estudiantes. La brisa de los árboles en los jardines exteriores le reseca la vista.

Finalmente, el grupito frente a su novia hacen malas caras a las que Minnie les responde con la cara reprobatoria marca de la casa; entonces el grupito se levanta con ademanes molestos y su novia, impertérrita, les muestra el dedo del medio.

Minnie es una estirada, una niñita pija con un palo metido por el culo. También es la chica que saca el dedo del medio, que bebe como si no tuviese fondo y hace un hechizo estimulante que da miedo.

Es la chica que se acerca a ella con cara de haberse tragado un limón agrio.

—Si las imperdonables fuesen legales...

Pomona apaga el cigarrillo lanzándolo contra el piso. Le suelta el humo en la cara a Minnie, que es la única cosa que le da alergia. Y estornuda sonando como un gatito.

—No la usarías, McGonagall, porque eres muy snob como para hacerlo.

—¿Sabes? —tose su novia—, eres la Hufflepuff menos Hufflepuff en toda la historia de Hufflepuff.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Tanit, te amo porque tus tablas me hacen explorar mis headcanons que no sabía que tenía y jugar con parejas que sabrá Merlín de dónde me saco (todes sabemos que de Twitter, pero shhhhhhhj). _

_Besitos,_

_Carly. _


	14. C a t o r c e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra:** Caramelo.

**Personaje:** Fleur Delacour.

**Palabras:** 763.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**CATORCE.**

* * *

Fleur sale al vestíbulo del banco con un serio dolor de cuello. La ropa mojada y el cabello lleno de tierra es la última de sus preocupaciones, pero llenan un poquito el vaso de su control.

Fleur hace eso desde antes de la guerra. Se imagina un vaso y va echando ahí las cosas que se le salen de control, las cosas que la estresan. Fue su forma de no perder la cordura durante la guerra y ahora es la forma en la que lidia con la vida.

Tiene un vaso. Echa ahí lo malo. Cuando está a punto de desbordarse, Fleur se da un espacio.

Sabe que su vaso está por desbordarse, pero hoy no puede darse ningún espacio.

Los niños están por llegar de la Academia.

El trabajo de ella y Bill es exigente, agotador, y ella se niega a dejarle a sus hijos a la señora Weasley o a su madre. Fleur es perfectamente capaz de mantener su casa en orden, el trabajo al día y a sus hijos cerca de ella.

Sus padres la educaron para creer que siempre lograría lo que se propusiera: siempre ha tenido éxito.

Pero esta está siendo una semana especialmente difícil. El grupo con el que trabaja Fleur (nuevos rompedores de maldiciones que debe entrenar), se creen muy machitos como para aprender de ella, por lo cual hacen un trabajo desastroso y ella termina dando la cara frente a los duendes. Ah, lo duendes. Bastardos retorcidos, eso son. Tiene, gracias a los imbéciles, una falta en su expediente. Su primera falta. Una falta porque Samson le valió verga que ella le dijese que su hechizo de contención estaba mal. Una falta porque la cámara que debían restaurar quedó hecha añicos. Una falta que debió asumir como entrenadora.

Fleur todavía siente el crucio queriendo salir contra Samson.

Pasa por la librería y recoje un paquete de libros sobre maldiciones antiguas de Egipto para Bill.

Su esposo. Esa es otra cosa más para echar en su vaso.

Cuando llegó Vic a sus vidas y el trabajo parecía absorberlos, ambos acordaron que a las seis de la tarde iban a estar en casa. Sin importar qué o quién, porque ellos eran rompedores de maldiciones, pero también padres y podían ser ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Iban a poner de su parte. Si alguno no podía llegar temprano le iba a avisar al otro, iban a organizar sus horarios juntos, iban a permitirse un fin de semana para salir a viajar con sus bebés.

No viajan desde hace tres meses. No organizaron su horario juntos este mes. Bill ha llegado a las nueve toda la semana.

«Se me hizo tarde». Toda las noches. «Se me hizo tarde». Los siete días. «Se me hizo tarde».

Fleur sale de la librería para aparecerse en la calle. Las apariciones son su método de viaje favorito. La escoba le da vértigo, la red flu le deja las ropas llenas de polvo y los trasladores la hacen sentir nerviosa por horas.

La aparición es segura, rápida y confiable.

Se aparece directamente en la sala de su casa. Ron la ayudó a colocar los respectivos hechizos para que solo ella y Bill pudiesen aparecerse en la casa sin permiso.

Fleur se está quitando el abrigo cuando escucha ruido en la cocina. Se hace con su varita y mira el reloj en su muñeca.

Un cuarto para las siete.

¿Los niños ya estarán en casa? Draco siempre los trae apenas salen, pero ella ya ha llegado a casa cuando eso sucede. Sin embargo, gracias a Samson, hoy ha llegado tarde. Pero ¿y si no son sus bebés?

Se saca los zapatos con los pies y camina en silencio a la cocina.

La varita se le cae de la mano.

Sí son sus hijos los que están en la cocina. Y aparentemente una catástrofe natural también, porque todo está desastroso.

El mesón está lleno de alguna mezcla grisácea, el piso inundado de jugos y leche, una nube de harina cubre toda las superficies y ¿eso es caramelo en el techo?

—¡Mami!

Dom es la primera que la ve.

Oh, Merlín Santísimo. Su hija está asquerosa de pies a cabeza.

—¡Llegaste, mamá! —Victoire, su pequeña niña siempre juiciosa, parece un fantasma cubierta de harina.

—Mamá —balbucea Louis. No se queda atrás respecto a sus hermanas, porque su pequeño príncipe se ve como si hubiese matado a alguien. Está completamente cubierto de rojo. ¿Tal vez jugo de fresa?

—Te queríamos sorprender con una torta, mami —le dice Vic.

El vaso dentro de Fleur se desborda y se rompe.


	15. Q u i n c e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra**: Misión.

**Personaje**: Percy Weasley.

**Palabras**: 533.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**QUINCE.**

* * *

Percy mira las letras, el tablero, sus letras, el tablero.

Audrey, por su parte, se mira las uñas. Con la varita se toca la uña y esta se pinta en azul. Uhm... no. La vuelve tocar y el esmalte se decolora a un gris metálico. Con brillo muggle quedará asombroso.

Percy deja de torturarse con sus letras y observa a su novia. Es insultante que esté tan tranquila. Tan indiferente al juego.

—Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas.

Audrey lo mira sobresaltada, como si hubiese olvidado que él está ahí. Que están jugando.

—No te ignoro, cariño. De hecho, sé perfectamente que llevas siete minutos asesinando con la vista al tablero.

El tono de Audrey es odiosamente inglés y no hay nadie más inglés que Percy. Pero su novia, en ese momento, le parece insoportablemente condescendiente, displicente, formal. Insoportablemente británica.

Naturalmente, Percy no responde. Hace un gesto ofendido y vuelve a concentrarse en sus letras. Audrey se esfuerza en retener la risa.

No le miente a su novio, está concentrada en el juego. Y es perfectamente capaz de concentrarse y pintarse la uñas, sobre todo cuando Percy decide gastarse los quince minutos de su turno, que es en cada jugada.

Finalmente, a los catorce minutos y treinta y seis segundos, él coloca sus fichas.

«Misión». Audrey se muerde los labios hacia dentro.

—Serían ocho puntos más un punto por el doble valor de la letra o —le dice, como si el tablero no estuviese hechizado para sumar los puntos automáticamente en el papel que flota entre ellos—. Serían ciento dieciséis puntos sumando los ciento veinticinco puntos que ya había acumulado. Ya es tu turno —añade en un tono que hace parecer que es ella la que se tarda una eternidad en elegir sus palabras.

A Audrey a veces se le hace divertida la necesidad de mostrarse superior de su novio. Las veces en las que esa necesidad lo hace comportarse de una forma ridícula es divertido, las veces en las que esa misma necesidad lo hace un pedante de mierda es intratable.

Percy resopla, zapatea, se acomoda las gafas y el pelo, mira a Audrey y a sus letras. Se traga los «juega», mastica los «¿no vas a jugar?», retiene un poco la satisfacción de verla elegir su jugada para decirle «¿es que no piensas jugar?». Y menos mal. Menos mal porque Audrey saca sus siete letras.

—H.O.W.A.R.T.S —deletrea Audrey. Lo cierto, es que ella también siente cierta predilección por regordearse en sus aciertos, para más inri, explica su rotundo éxito—. Trece puntos, palabra de doble valor, así que serían veintiséis, más el bonus de cincuenta serían setenta y seis puntos. Uhm... —Audrey finge pensárselo, solo para alimentar el enrojecimiento en la cara de su novio—. Ciento noventa y seis puntos, en total.

Audrey no es como Percy, no se regodea a gritos de sus aciertos. No tiene una necesidad en los huesos de demostrar que es mejor, más grande, más brillante. Su orgullo es silencioso, pero letal.

Cuando no hay más palabras y se restan las fichas que les quedan, Audrey gana con una ventaja de treinta y seis puntos.

Bendito sea el _Scrabble_.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Fun fact: este es el drabble que me ha llevado más documentación. En mi vida he jugado al Scrabble, pero no hay nada que media hora en Google no pueda. x'D _

_Besitos,_

_Carly. _


	16. D i e c i s é i s

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra**: Hierba.

**Personaje**: Rowena Ravenclaw.

**Palabras**: 587.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**DIECISÉIS.**

* * *

—No la vamos a encontrar.

"_Cállate_".

—Row, ya me canseeeeeee.

"_Muérete_".

—¡Tengo hambreeeeeee!

"_Cómete una piedra_".

—¡ROWENA!

Rowena se para bruscamente y gira tan fuerte que el cabello le pega en la cara. No deja que eso minimize la furia en sus facciones.

—Te lo diré una última vez, Gryffindor, lárgate o cállate.

Godric elige la opción que le garantiza seguir con vida y con novia: se calla. Rowena le sonríe con los labios cerrados y vuelve a caminar. Llevan una hora caminando por el Bosque y no está exagerando. Godric suele hacerlo: exagerar. Como cuando Helga lo lleva a la biblioteca y grita por piedad o cuando Sal le enseña hechizos de defensa y a los cinco minutos se cae al piso "agotado". Sí, Godric suele exagerar, pero esta vez no. Esta vez Rowena en realidad lo ha hecho caminar por el Bosque durante una hora.

Una hora.

Rowena se agarra el pelo para amarrárselo en una trenza. La trenza le llega a la cadera. Su novio no dice una palabra, pero arrastra los pies, se rasca el pelo, resopla, golpea las piedras. Grita, prácticamente. Rowena lo ignora, como ha aprendido a hacerlo gracias a las interminables horas de "estudio" con él.

Su novio la ha hecho inmune a él mismo. Hilarante.

Se vuelve a concentrar en el rastro que sigue. El musgo se va decolorando a medida que camina, poco a poco. Rowena tiene que detenerse y acercarse a la corteza de un árbol para asegurarse que sí está siguiendo el camino correcto.

—¿Crees que este musgo tiene el color del higo casi maduro?

—¿Qué? —responde Godric con las cejas arrugadas y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Rowena hace un ruido despectivo con la nariz. Siendo sincera con ella misma; Godric no es la mejor compañía para buscar hierbas especiales. Y, ya que está en el tema de la honestidad, tampoco fue su primera opción. Su primera opción fue Salazar, pero Helga está enferma y cuando Helga está enferma, Salazar se convierte en un enfermero de primera categoría. Su segunda opción fue la misma Helga, pero está enferma. La fiebre le remitió y los mareos también, pero Salazar la amenazó con una poción venenosa y Rowena no siguió por ese camino. Iba a venir sola, pero Godric se la encontró cuando iba saliendo al bosque y aquí están.

Ella tratando de adivinar si es musgo de la hierba o musgo común y Godric aguantándose las ganas de quejarse.

Finalmente, Rowena decide que sí está siguiendo el camino correcto y renauda el paso.

Godric suelta un suspiro silencioso. Ya las botas le están apretando. ¿Por qué le pareció buena idea acompañar a su novia?

"_Romántico y caballeroso_", pensó en el momento.

"_Estúpido y caluroso_", piensa ahora.

Rowena ni siquiera parece sudar. Porque claro, la señorita perfectísima no suda. Circe la salve de hacer algo tan mundano... Salazar tiene razón; se comporta como un idiota cuando tiene hambre.

Repentinamente, Rowena se para y suelta una exclamación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sacando la varita y mirando hacia todas partes.

—¡La encontré! —chilla su novia. Godric tarda cinco segundos en entender qué.

Están en el borde de un pequeño valle. Los árboles se abren y la luz del sol entra a raudales; la grama es de un verde intenso propio de la primavera, hay pequeñas flores de distintas formas y colores y justo en medio está la famosita hierba que busca su novia.

Burundanga. La hierba para el somnífero que encontró en _Pociones No Autorizadas Para Brujas o Magos Mediocres.s Para Brujas o Magos Mediocres_.


	17. D i e c i s i e t e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla "Alergias de Primavera" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra:** Alergia.

**Personaje:** Tracey Davies.

**Palabras:** 500.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**DIECISIETE.**

* * *

Te miras en el espejo. Tu aspecto jamás te ha terminado de gustar. Cabello marrón desabrido, labios muy delgados, ojos muy hundidos, huesos muy marcados, orejas muy pequeñas. Muy mucho de todo. Pero hay cosas que te gustan. El color de tus ojos, la forma de tus cejas, tu nariz respingada, el lunar en tu pómulo derecho. Son rasgos bonitos, pero la guerra te los ha quitado.

El verde de tus iris son opacos, vidriosos; una cicatriz corta tu ceja izquierda por la mitad, de la vez que vomitaste después de torturar a un pequeño de Hufflepuff y que Amycus te encontrara; tienes la nariz torcida gracias a que te descubrieron a deshoras en los pasillos y el hechizo de Alecto te dio en la cara.

Estás tan harta de sentirte fea. Estás tan harta de dejar que te quiten cosas.

Aprietas la varita contra el borde del lavabo.

—No más —dices en voz alta. Necesitas oírte—. No más.

El hechizo es sencillo; lo encontraste después de una hora leyendo revistas abandonadas en la Sala Común. Terminas el hechizo y esperas frente al espejo. Te miras analíticamente, con el mismo escrutinio con el que identificas a las estrellas.

—Soy bonita. Soy bonita. Soy bonita.

Lo viste en un documental en casa. Frecuencias bajas. Según, la repetición sistemática de pensamientos crea medios propicios para facilitar la concreción de los objetivos deseados. Quieres sentirte bonita. Hoy es tu primer día intentándolo.

—Soy bonita. Soy bonita. Soy bonita.

El cuero cabelludo te comienza a hormiguear. Una vez te hiciste una mascarilla de Corazón de Bruja y te dio alergia, ¿tendrás una reacción alérgica está vez? Pero has usado un hechizo. No debería. Comienzas a mordisquearte el labio de arriba. El hormigueo se vuelve picor.

A veces, desearías tener amigas. Vaisey está bien, pero cuando intentas hablarle de "temas de chicas" te suelta humo en la cara.

Pica.

¿Y si no hiciste el hechizo bien?, ¿y si no tienes mano para los hechizos de belleza? Se sabe que se tiene que tener buena mano, creías que era basura. Los hechizos son hechizos y ya. Solo hay que saber las palabras y los movimientos. En tercero, Daphne le alació el cabello a Millicent y Pansy se lo alació sola, ambas usaron el mismo hechizo. Millicent no bajó esa vez a la fiesta; el cabello se le estaba cayendo.

Se necesita tener mano. ¿Tendrás mano?

De repente, una sensación fría remplaza al ardor y te miras preocupada en el espejo.

El frío de la tranquilidad te llena el pecho y respiras mejor.

Sí tienes buena mano.

El cabello sigue llegándote hasta los hombros y el flequillo sigue irregular, pero ahora es rojo. Rojo sangre. Rojo Gryffindor.

Te encanta.

—Soy bonita. Soy bonita. Soy bonita.

Ahora, acompañas las palabras con una sonrisa. Pequeña, de medio lado, con los labios cerrados. Pero está ahí. Una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa porque eres bonita.

Metes la mano en tu cabello y lo sacudes. Te ríes abiertamente.

Sí, eres bonita. Jodidamente bonita.


	18. D i e c i o c h o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco las frases de la canción (Happier de Marshmello y Bastille) a lo largo del fic.**

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra:** Angustia.

**Personaje:** Frank Longbottom.

**Palabras: **542 (sin contar los fragmentos de la canción).

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**DIECIOCHO.**

* * *

«_Somos una llama en el viento, _

_no el fuego que empezamos_».

Es un día extraño. Están en primavera, pero el cielo reniega y se viste de gris. Sin nubes, sin sol, sin azul. Toda la bóveda celestial gris, plomiza, indiferente. Tampoco hay viento. Las hojas no sé mueven, el olor dulzón de las flores no se esparce por el jardín, el chocolate que cocinan los elfos no llega más allá de la cocina.

Es primavera, pero Escocia dice que no. Escocia se toma el día.

Frank debería hacerlo también. Debería seguir el extraño humor colectivo y encerrarse en la Sala Común. Debería sentarse frente al acojedor fuego de la chimenea y beber chocolate caliente. Porque no hace brisa, pero hay frío.

Desde hace días dentro de él hace frío.

* * *

«_Cada discusión, cada palabra que no podemos retirar._

_Porque con todo lo que ha pasado, _

_creo que ambos sabemos la forma en que termina la historia_».

* * *

No está en la Sala Común. No está frente al fuego. No está con Alice.

En cambio, está en los jardines exteriores, frente al Lago Negro, con el cielo desabrido y la brisa paralizada.

Lleva exactamente quince días sin hablar con ella, con Alice, con su novia.

Están en época de exámenes y ella se vuelve loca y no le habla por semanas. Ha pasado antes.

Frank se está mintiendo. Los exámenes no tienen nada que ver con el silencio en su relación. Últimamente, los exámenes no tienen mucho que ver en nada. Últimamente, la Guerra tiene mucho que ver en todo. Incluso en su relación. En su silencio tras las palabras de Alice.

«_Lucharé contigo o sin ti_».

* * *

«_Solo por un minuto, quiero cambiar de opinión._

_Porque esto no me parece que esté bien._

_Quiero levantarte el ánimo, quiero verte sonreír_».

* * *

Los papás de Alice están muertos. No es una triste historia que lleva acarreando toda su vida; es una experiencia dolorosa y reciente. Los asesinaron y escribieron «sangres sucias» con su propia sangre. Alice había salido con sus amigas y cuando regresó a casa los encontró así: muertos, manchados, torturados... marcados con magia negra y odio. Se lo contó un mes después del velorio. En principio del curso.

Un pensamiento intrusivo golpea a Frank: «_está en su último año_». Pronto dejará de usar las túnicas negras con el sello de los leones que han marcado siete años en su vida. Mira hacia el castillo. Pronto dejará la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Vuelve a mirar al lago.

Pronto su novia será parte de la Orden y él... Merlín, Frank solo quiere tener que preocuparse por el viaje de un año (que ya no podrá hacer).

A veces, en los silencios llenos de polvo de la biblioteca, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, en el frío hulular de las millones de lechuzas del colegio; ahí, cuando su propio cerebro se calla, Frank se imagina distinto. Se imagina luchando mano a mano con Alice, se imagina alzando la varita por los hijos de muggles, por la justicia, se imagina sin miedos. Se imagina más valiente, más temerario.

Luego, la angustia viene. Porque Frank solo es Frank. Asustado por las muertes, alto, preocupado por su madre, con el cabello rubio, insomne por pensar en todo lo que implica el futuro. Y la oscuridad regresa. Y Frank piensa en huir. En largarse.

Dejar atrás a Alice, Hogwarts, Escocia. Piensa, bajito, en largarse de la Comunidad Mágica Británica.

El gris del cielo se rompe. Frank se pone de pie. La lluvia lo empapa en segundos.

Frank no habla con Alice desde hace quince días.

Ojalá esa fuese la mayor de sus preocupaciones.


	19. D i e c i n u e v e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra: **Dios.

**Personaje: **Zacharias Smith.

**Palabras: **501.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA. **

**...**

**DIECINUEVE.**

* * *

—Voy a poner tu opinión en un banco, a ver si algún día adquiere algún tipo de interés.

—Solo una Ravenclaw diría algo así —responde Zach con su usual aire displicente.

Padma, conteniendo los maleficios contra él, porque aparte de tonta es frígida, se marcha haciendo ese irritante sonido con la túnica.

"_Y el premio a la mejor dramatización es para..._", piensa Zach girando los ojos.

Sin más que hacer en la biblioteca se pone de pie. La biblioteca no le gusta porque está llena de comelibros insufribles y gente en general. No le gusta estar rodeado de la peste llamada humanos.

Sí, no le gusta Hogwarts en general. En particular, el puente colgante le gustaba. Ah, pero el zoquete de Seamus lo quemó.

"_Maldito loco. Gryffindor tenía que ser_".

Zacharias no entiende a la profesora Sprout. La Guerra hizo cosas extrañas en la mente de todo el mundo, ilusamente pensó no les iba a atrofiar la mente para siempre. Pero el cerebro de Sprout está, evidentemente, atrofiado.

Mira que ponerle a él con la neurótica de Padma Patil...

—¡Smith, el hombre que no buscaba pero que conseguí!

—Muérete.

—Conciso y elegante.

Zach le saca el dedo.

Blaise Zabini se le acerca y lo mojonea pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Si fuese una chica, probablemente se haría pis de la emoción. Gracias a Dios, Zacharias no es una chica.

—¿Sabes, Smith...

—Me vas a gastar el nombre.

—Todos creemos que eres un Slytherin reprimido.

—No podía vivir sin esa información —ironiza. Zacharias le inca el codo en el estómago a Zabini y lo empuja lejos de él. Le da su sonrisa comemierda—. Pierdete en el Bosque, ¿quieres?

Zabini resopla, se endereza y pone su repulsiva sonrisa coqueta. Zach se siente enfermo de verlo.

—Solo si es contigo —le dice guiñándole un ojo.

No hay más respuesta a esa clase de comentario que el dedo medio.

"_Bastardo enfermo_".

...

Las aulas vacías no están tan mal. Un poco de polvo, algunas garrapatas y quizás una nueva cepa de algún virus; quitando eso están muy bien. Un fregoteo ¡y listo! Adiós polvo, adiós garrapatas y hasta nunca vrius extraños. Las aulas vacías, a diferencia de cada rincón en el maldito colegio, tienen el encanto del silencio; solo en ellas el rumor asfixiante de miles de adolescentes estúpidos se deja de oír; solo en ellas Zacharias Smith se puede permitir relajarse.

Claro que también puede permitirse otras... eh, actividades interesantes. Sobre todo cuando tiene buena compañía.

—¿Quieres dejar de chillar?

Zacharias, odioso, pedante y un desgraciado de pies a cabeza, está arrodillado frente a las piernas abiertas de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy lleva la camisa desabotonada, la capa a medio caer en los hombros y las pantaletas en los tobillos. ¿Y el maldito Zacharias quiere que deje de chillar? ¡Que lo tiene frente a su vagina abierta!

—Solo mamamela —grazna.

Solo en las aulas vacías de Hogwarts ocurre el milagro de que un tejón huraño y una serpiente venenosa se muerdan sin intensiones de matarse.


	20. V e i n t e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Comienzos.

**Personaje: **Andrómeda Black.

**Palabras: **1.201

* * *

Agarras una toalla. Comienzas a secar el cabello de Bella; lo divides en partes, lo secas, lo estiras y le frotas con cariño el cuero cabelludo. Dejas la toalla empapada sobre la pequeña mesa que tienes al lado de la cama y tomas el cepillo. Dividir el cabello de tu hermana no es sencillo. El cabello de Bella siempre ha sido una expresión de ella misma; oscuro, enredado, salvaje, hermoso. Conplicadísimo de desenredar; casi imposible de domar.

Has aprendido que debes separar hebra por hebra y peinarla; dividir en cantidades más pequeñas el cabello y comenzar desde ahí a desenredar. Capa por capa, hebra por hebra. Solo vas a lograr un desastre más grande si pretendes cepillarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

A Bella hay que quererla así; por pequeñas partes que al final te conducirán a amarla toda. También se le entiende así; en pequeños fragmentos que vas desenredando hasta tener todo claro. Y tal vez, cuando creas que todo es liso, encuentres un nuevo enredo y deberás comenzar otra vez.

Sí, Bella es como su cabello. Y tú has aprendido a peinarla desde que era una bebé. La has amado desde antes de conocerla.

Mientras el cabello negro de tu hermana te llena las manos, recuerdas. Haces memoria de los múltiples momentos en los que Bella comenzó a confiar en ti; a quererte.

Haces memoria de todos sus comienzos.

* * *

Bella tiene cinco meses. Es una bebé preciosa, pero huraña y caprichosa. Llora si la cargas, llora si la dejas en la cuna, berrea con fuerza si no la alimentas rápido y te empuja el biberón las primeras veces que intentas dárselo.

Tu mamá ya no le tiene paciencia. En una parte muy profunda de ti sabes que tu mamá no le tiene paciencia a nada ni a nadie, excepto tal vez a tu padre.

Esa noche te escabulles de tu cuarto. Tu mamá le ha prohibido a los elfos domésticos que carguen a Bella después de las ocho de la noche.

«_No voy a criar a una niña malcriada_», dijo tu mamá después de darle la orden a los elfos.

Para ti es solo una bebé llorando; solo son los gritos de tu hermana atormentándote en el silencio de tu cama. Mientras caminas descalza sientiendo el frío de la madera, solo escuchas a tu pequeña hermanita llorar sola y asustada.

Entras en silencio al cuarto. El llanto es potente y estremecedor. Casi corres a la cuna. Bella te mira con la carita roja, los puños apretados y los ojos cristalinos. Sigue con la boca abierta gritando. Algo te duele en el pecho; una herida nueva y dolorosa se te abre y sabes que solo va a dejar de doler si la cargas.

Agarras a Bella. La acunas en tus brazos y la meces. Comienzas a tararear una canción que te parece bonita y apropiada para una bebé. Sorprendentemente, Bella deja de llorar. Tu hermanita comienza a respirar acompasadamente y te agarra un mechón de cabello.

Lo enreda en su manito y cierra los ojos.

* * *

Bella tiene nueve años. Sigue siendo una niña antipática. Y caprichosa, pero no tanto como Cissy.

En ese entonces comenzaste a conocer la fuerza del odio que puede albergar una pequeña niña; la crudeza del odio de Bella, tu hermanita.

Esa noche estaban solas. Con los elfos, pero ellos nunca terminaban de contar. Tus papás habían ido a una reunión social «_de adultos, Andy, cariño_». Hacia horas los elfos las habían acostado.

No podías dormirte. Había «_algo_», una sensación en el pecho, un estado de alerta nerviosa; había, sencillamente, algo que no te dejaba dormir. Esa misma presión sofocante en el pecho te invitó a ir al cuarto de tus hermanas. Te paraste, pusiste el albornoz y agarraste tu varita. Un «_lumus_» y saliste.

La habitación de Bella estaba vacía. La desagradable sensación de tener la garganta seca te atacó. Caminaste con prisa al cuarto de Cissy.

Ahí estaban ambas. Bella y Cissy.

Narcisa estaba dormida, totalmente ignorante que sobre ella, Bella estaba con una tijera en la mano.

Ahogaste una exclamación asustada. Bella te miró.

En una mano tenía la tijera, en la otra un mechón rubio de Narcisa.

Corriste hacia donde tus hermanas. Bella se apartó y en silencio observó cómo le arreglabas el cabello a Cissy. Una compañera en Hogwarts te había enseñado el hechizo para hacer crecer pequeñas cantidades de cabello en segundos.

Afortunadamente, Bella no había cortado mucho.

Ya en tu cuarto enfrentaste a tu hermanita. Antes de que pudieras hablar, Bella se agarró de tus piernas y hundió la cara en tus muslos.

«_¿A ti sí te gusta mi pelo, verdad, Andy? Es muy bonito, ¿verdad? Como el tuyo_».

No tuviste corazón para regañarla.

* * *

A los once años Bella parecía una pequeña mujer. Había aprendido a ser encantadora con quién le interesaba y convenía. Solías reírte pensando que ella iba a ser mejor Slytherin que tú. También era muy independiente; cuando no comprendía algo, se encerraba en la biblioteca de la casa y solo salía hasta entenderlo, se peinaba ella misma y elegía su ropa, aprendió un par de hechizos por su cuenta y tenía al menos un amigo en cada circulo social relevante.

Te enorgullecía verla conseguir tantas cosas por ella misma. Le aplaudidas cada logro y le recordabas, con voz confiada y amable, que todo lo que se propusiera lo iba a conseguir. Pero te dolía. Eras su hermana mayor; querías que fuese un poco más como aquella bebé que se dormía en tus brazos. Querías cuidarla, darle seguridad y confianza.

La noche antes de que fuesen a Hogwarts, Bella entró a tu cuarto. Tenía un cepillo en la mano, un gesto precavido, casi asustado.

«_¿Me peinas?_»

Casi se te saltan las lágrimas.

* * *

Ahora Bella tiene catorce años. Es una señorita en toda la expresión.

Es su último día en Hogwarts juntas. Mañana es el fin del curso. Te vas a graduar. Las cosas en tu familia no van muy bien. Tu mamá deambula por la casa con un aspecto enfermizo, tu papá llega todos los días después de las doce de la noche. Últimamente han habido demasiadas reuniones sociales, demasiados silencios cuando entras en un cuarto, demasiados susurros en los pasillos.

Divides el cabello de Bella en tres partes. Su peinado favorito es la trenza francesa; sencilla, delicada, totalmente distinta a todo lo que Bella representa.

Regresarás a casa. Deberás comenzar a buscar esposo o unirte al «deber de sangre». No sabes muy bien de qué deber habla tu padre, pero te asusta casi tanto como la perspectiva de un esposo.

Quitas la liga de tu muñeca y amarras la trenza. El cabello de tu hermana es frondoso y con un volumen estupendo, por lo tanto la trenza le queda hermosa. Un poco floja porque sabes que a Bella le gusta tener ciertos mechones sueltos. Le pones las manos en los hombros.

—Listo.

Bella coloca su mano sobre la tuya en su hombro derecho. Te aprieta.

—¿Ahora quién me peinará? Narcisa no sabe ni peinarse a ella misma y a mí no me quedan las trenzas como a ti.

_Te voy a extrañar._

—Siempre que vuelvas a casa voy a peinarte, Bella.

_También te voy a extrañar._

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Sí, sé que canónicamente Bella es la mayor, después viene Andy y finalmente Cissy. También sé que las tres nacieron de 1951 a 1955, por lo que no se llevarían muchos años entre sí. No, no me importa._

_Soy una ficker, amigas, estoy en mi derecho de pasarme por el culo el canon de Jotaká. ;)_

_Besitos,_

_Carly. _


	21. V e i n t i u n o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra: **Respeto.

**Personaje: **Benito Juárez.

**Palabras:** 562.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTIUNO.**

* * *

"_Estúpido viejo muerto_".

Benito tiene ese pensamiento al menos cinco veces al día. No bastó con ponerle el nombre de un tipo que ya hasta los gusanos que se lo comieron están muertos; no, su mamá tiene que ir más allá y peinarlo como él.

Cuando sea grande va a tener calvicie en la raja de lado. No entradas (si tiene entradas se mata; se niega a parecerse más a un tipo con cara de estreñido) ni claros en el medio de la cabeza. No, Benito se va a quedar clavo en la PUTA RAJA DE LADO.

Es que Benito debió ser un aborto que no hicieron bien. Seguro fue el "_la poción del día después no funcionó_". Porque si no, no se explica por qué tanto odio de su mamá hacia él. Su mamá es vieja, así que nada de arruinarle la juventud. Ya estaba casada, por lo tanto no la obligó a casarse porque se preñó.

Lo ha pensado por once años. No hay más explicaciones: Benito simplemente no debía nacer y ahora su mamá se lo está haciendo pagar PEINÁNDOLO COMO UN PERVERTIDO SEXUAL.

"_Mira al indiecito_".

Ese es otro tema. ¿Qué coño pensaban sus padres al mandarlo a Hogwarts? Esta vez solo es culpa de su papá, porque su mamá le dijo que por el trabajo de él es que están en Gran Bretaña, pero ¿no podía, NO SÉ, mandar a su ÚNICO HIJO a estudiar en México? Por no tener un lugar donde quedarse no es: Benito tiene como veinte tíos por parte de su mamá y primos que son tan viejos que les dice tíos por parte de su papá.

Ah, pero no.

Vamos a mandar a Benito a Hogwarts.

"_Experiencia multicultural_".

"_¡Mejorarás el inglés!_"

"_Tendrás nuevos amigos_".

¡PURAS MENTIRAS DE MIERDA!

¿Qué coño le interesa a Benito la experiencia multicultural? Hogwarts es un colegio de blancos elitistas; la única experiencia multicultural que ha tenido ha sido a los idiotas de Gryffindor burlándose de él por ser Hufflepuff e indio. De las tres excusas la más divertida es la del inglés.

"_Mijiriris ti inglis_".

¿Acaso Benito tiene cara de querer aprender magia INGLESA? Aprender magia de por sí no es sencillo ni hablar de aprenderla EN UN PUTO IDIOMA QUE NO ES EL SUYO. Preferiría aprender magia en zapoteco que intentar pronunciar «_vera verto_» una vez más en su cochita, repulsiva y odiosa vida. Es que ya es una falta de respeto decirle en su cara que lo hacen porque debe mejorar su inglés. ÉL debe mejorar su inglés. No sus papás, claro que no. Jamás ellos. Es que hay que tener la cara de diamante para decirle QUE NECESITA MEJORAR SU PRONUNCIACIÓN cuando ellos a duras penas consiguen no atragantarse cuando hablan.

Ay sí, qué chiste. Vamos a mandarte a ESTUDIAR magia en inglés para que mejores el inglés.

Ah, y los amigos.

Pues Benito estaría encantadísimo de acercarse a uno de sus compañeros y clavarle la varita en el ojo.

Honestamente, aparte del peinado, Benito también comparte la vida llena de chingaderas con su tocayo. A los dos se los lleva la chingada. Nomás que Benito el muerto fue un importante político liberal y tú eres un pobre desgraciado con peinado feo estudiando con xenófobos de mierda.

A tu mamá le encantaría saber que, después de todo, sí tienes similitudes con su muertico favorito.

* * *

_Yo solo quiero decir que esto es lo mejor que media hora en La Internet y mi incipiente migraña me dejaron hacer. _

_Perdón. _


	22. V e i n t i d ó s

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra: **Ajeno.

**Personaje: **Cedric Diggory.

**Palabras: **797.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTIDÓS.**

* * *

—Bastardo mentiroso.

Hay solo una persona en todo el colegio que consigue esa nota exacta de resentimiento y desprecio en su mejor amiga: Blaise Zabini. Cedric le quita la atención a su libro de Aritmancia y sigue la mirada de Dallie. Efectivamente, Zabini es la razón de su expresión asqueada.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —pregunta Dallie, pero no espera respuesta—. Nos obliga a todos a ver su perversión. Cómo si fuese una especie de acto de cuarta que todos tenemos que ver porque ¡oh! es el Gran Señor Blaise Zabini.

Cedric inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. El motivo del ataque de ira verbal de su mejor amiga se encuentra mentiéndose lengua y mano con un chico de su curso completamente ajeno a las intenciones homicidas de Dallie. Están en pleno jardín principal y Cedric se está preguntando cuando aparecerá McGonagall cuando se recuerda que es fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade. La mayoría de los profesores están en el pueblo y el resto recluidos en sus despachos haciendo Merlín sabrá qué (Cedric tiene la teoría de que se encierran a beber y quemar exámenes antiguos). Y Filch, que es el único que se dedica día sí y día también a vigilarlos, seguro está torturando a algún alma en pena dentro del castillo.

Es un perfecto día de otoño; sin brisa y con un sol tibio. Y he aquí otra teoría de Cedric: Filch le tiene alergia al sol, porque jamás lo ha visto fuera del castillo en los días soleados.

—¡DEGENERADO!

Cedric pega un brinco que casi se le cae el libro. El corazón le late deprisa y mira inmediatamente a la chica a su lado.

Dallie tiene la cara roja, arrugada y destilando importantes vibras de odio.

"_¿Qué demonios...?_"

A Blaise Zabini se le adivina una gran erección que empuja contra el chico debajo de él. Están acostados en la grama y Cedric, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo, tiene que admitir que no es una visión nada desagradable.

—¿Los ESTÁS VIENDO? —Él y todo el que tenga ojos, pero no le contesta a Dallie—. ¡Van a cojerse ahí! ¡Muy campantes! ¡Y nadie va a hacer nada!

—¿Qué te molesta, Kendall? —pregunta Cedric eligiendo usar el nombre de pila de su amiga y no uno de sus apodos. Ella lo voltea a ver como si fuese un troll especialmente estúpido.

—¡¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?! ¡Se la están montando y nadie hace nada!

—¿Y?

Dallie respira en un gesto brusco y dramático.

—¡¿Cómo que "Y"?!

Kendall Deep, de cariño Dallie o Didi, una de las brujas más inteligentes que conoce, con una capacidad de pensar las cosas con lógica poco común en los brujos y brujas es la misma chica frente a él perdiendo los estribos por la falta de pudor de Zabini. Ah, pero Cedric sabe que no solo es por eso.

—Sé honesta, por favor.

El tono de Cedric hace que un montón de expresiones deformen la cara de su amiga hasta que deja ver una expresión más frágil, más sensible, culpable. Kendall baja la cara antes de hablar.

—Él prometió cambiar, Ced. Se lo dijo a mi hermana: «_voy a cambiar por ti_». Y ella estúpidamente enamorada creyó que él también estaba igual de enamorado y confío. En él. Confío en él y me lo dijo. —Dallie levanta la cara y clava sus ojos angustiados en Cedric—. Le dije que estaba bien, Ced. Deje a mi hermanita en las manos de ese degenerado insensible. Ahora ella cree que tiene un problema, que hay algo mal en ella y yo contribuí a ello.

Primero las palabras no le llegan, porque Dallie respira bajito y casi sin fuerzas, porque su labio inferior sobresale y comienza a temblar, porque nunca sabe qué responder o hacer en situaciones así. Luego, como siempre, las palabras van llegando poco a poco.

—Nadie cambia por amor —puntualiza Cedric sintiendo las palabras agaloparse en su boca—. ¿Puede ser una razón que te lleve a cambiar? Sí. Igual que la muerte de un ser querido, la soledad, el miedo o una resaca muy fuerte. —A Dallie se le escapa una carcajada. Cedric sonríe de lado—. La razón, a final de cuentas, es poco importante. Es un medio que te conduce al cambio, pero el cambio solo ocurre, y escúchame bien, si uno lo decide. Mientras el cambio no venga de ti; no harás nada. Puedes decirlo, claro, pero al final todos seguirá igual, porque no te comprometiste contigo mismo. No tomas una decisión consciente y tajante de cambiar, sino que creíste que estar enamorado es igual a cambio.

Cedric se inclina hacia Dallie y la atrae en una abrazo. La chica termina con la mitad del cuerpo sobre él.

»Al final, Didi, nada cambia si tú no cambias.

* * *

_¡Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Fun fact: el drabble iba a ir de Cedric estando de acuerdo y soportando las quejas de Dallie sobre Blaise Zabini y luego se iba a ir a meter mano con él. Embeces los caminos de la vida no son como una pensaba._


	23. V e i n t i t r é s

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. InherentementeHarry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra: **Correr.

**Personaje:** Pansy Parkinson.

**Palabras: **592.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTITRÉS.**

* * *

Pansy se va a morir. Sus pulmones le están avisando que en pocos minutos van a dejar de procesar el aire y su cabeza está comenzando a gritarle que se va a apagar. Las pantorrillas le arden, los zapatos le están haciendo salir ampollas y tiene un aire. Un jodido aire en el vientre que hace que resople el poco aire que le queda en el cuerpo.

Pero no se detiene. Sigue obligándose a correr. Un paso tras otro con rapidez. Los pies apenas tocando el piso.

La maldita sangre le va a hacer estallar la cabeza.

—¡Me rindo! —chilla Ginny desplomándose sobre el suelo. La respiración le sale a golpes por la nariz como hojillas afiladas, el sudor le escurre por el cuerpo de forma desagradable y la sangre la siente quemar en su rostro. Cae con las rodillas dobladas y el pecho casi contra ellas.

El barro del Bosque Prohibido le llena las piernas, los antebrazos y la frente. Está frío y eso de alguna forma es agradable.

Pansy, al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su novia, aligera su paso. Comienza trotar para terminar caminando suavemente. Al caminar las ampollas en sus pies escuezen por el sudor. Oculta la mueca de dolor al pararse frente a Ginny.

Ginny Weasley, capitana del equipo de Quidditch, entrenadora implacable, chica dura, la menor de siete hermanos, está tirada bocabajo en el piso. Pansy jura que la puede escuchar gemir.

—¿Te rindes tan fácil, Weasley?

A Pansy le fascina pinchar. Pinchar el orgullo henchido de Blaise, pinchar el egocentrismo de Daphne, pinchar la autocomplacencia de Theo. Pinchar y pinchar. Sobre todo le gusta pinchar a su novia.

—No te escucho bien, Parkinson. Todo lo que puedo escuchar son tus jadeos.

Evidentemente, Ginny no se deja morder sin devolver el mordisco. Claro que, Pansy lleva entrenándose años en devolver el golpe. Solo que esta vez no se trata de eso.

—Te he ganado, bonita. Me retaste porque creíste que soy una niñita de cristal. Me retaste porque todavía en tu cabecita me vez como la chica petulante de Slytherin.

—Pansy no...

Ginny levanta la cara parándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas. La culpabilidad le tiñe la expresión.

—No. —Pansy respira hondo, saca la máscara de displicencia que no llevaba desde hace meses—. Creí que eras distinta, Weasley, creí en tu basura gryffindoresca sobre ser más que un color. Y lo hice. Confíe en ti, te vi más allá de tu apellido o escudo. Me prometiste que mis elecciones en el pasado no definían la persona que soy hoy. ¿Sabes qué, Weasley?

Ginny ni se atreve a responderle. No se atreve a defenderse. Eso es peor que tratar de explicarse, eso le confirma a Pansy que cada palabra que está diciendo es cierta. Pansy se abraza a ella misma.

»Hablas muy bonito, pero en realidad no crees en nada de lo que dices. Eres todos los prejuicios de los que nos culpan a los Slytherin. Y sólo para que quede claro: para mí sí eres más que una casa, más que un apellido o tres cualidades juntas. Te quiero, ¿sí? —Es la primera vez que lo dice. Ginny comienza a llorar—. Pero no me voy a quedar contigo sabiendo que todavía me ves como la niña que elegió mal en la Guerra. No me voy a quedar sabiendo que para ti no puedo hacer algo tan estúpido como correr.

Pansy respira; controla las ganas de hacer sufrir a Ginny.

Ella es más que eso. Pansy es más que todos los prejuicios que la acompañan.


	24. V e i n t i c u a t r o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra: **Hechizo.

**Personaje: **Mary MacDonald.

**Palabras: **617.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTICUATRO.**

* * *

Te deshaces del nudo de la corbata; sentías que te iba a asfixiar. También te quitas la capa y los zapatos a golpes.

Al fin la casa está en silencio. Un escalofrío desagradable te corre al darte cuenta de algo: estás solo. Tienes la casa que construiste junto a ella vacía, el gramófono no emite sonido alguno. Los Beatles no están llenando cada rincón. Ni el rumor de los platos al lavarse solos ni los cantos de los pájaros al colarse por la ventana que ella dejaba abierta ni su preciosa voz al desafinar "_love was such an easy game to play_". Básicamente, todas las cosas que hacían esta casa un hogar se han ido hace tres días, se han ido con ella.

Sientes las lágrimas formarse en tu pecho. Sí. Las lágrimas se crean ahí, en el medio del pecho, cerca del corazón, luego pasan por tu garganta, algunas se solidifican dejando un nudo que te impide respirar, y terminan cubriéndote la cara. ¿Acaso dejaras de llorar alguna vez? Cada vez que te permites drenar de esa forma crees que va a ser la última vez. Todas las veces terminas con los ojos irritados e inflamados, una migraña formándose en tu cabeza y la sensación de ahogarte en tu dolor.

Has estado así desde hace tres días.

Desde... Respiras, dejas ir el aire en pequeñas bocanadas... que Mary murió.

Si es cierto lo que todo el mundo te ha dicho —al parecer es la única cosa aparte del "_lo siento_" que saben decir— Mary debe estar muy enfada contigo.

Medio sonríes.

Debe estar furiosa. Odiaba las lágrimas.

«_La vida es muy corta para andar llorándola, Dearborn_».

Pero no sabes cómo dejar de hacerlo. Todavía no has aprendido a vivir sin las lágrimas, a vivir sin ella. Es muy pronto.

—Lo siento —dices levantando la cara. Sabes que si Mary está en algún lado será en el cielo, porque no se merecía nada menos—, pero solo puedo llorar.

Bajas la mirada. No sabes si es una especie de señal o simple coincidencia. Te pones de pie. El cuero de la portada del libro está frío al tacto. Mary se empeñó tanto en hacer un álbum de fotos.

«_Necesito algo tangible que pruebe mi paso por este mundo_». A veces parecía que le importaba demasiado probar que vivía, a veces solo se sentaba a mirar el atardecer.

A ti no te gustaban tanto las fotos, pero aprendiste a ceder por ella. Mary te enseñó tanto. ¡Todavía te tenía que enseñar cosas! ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir tan rápido? ¿por qué murió? Mary era una luz que no merecía ser apagada.

Jamás.

Sientes otra vez las lágrimas. Abres el álbum en una página cualquiera.

La sonrisa se te divide en nostalgia, alegría y dolor. Es una foto de su último día en Hogwarts. Mary lleva la capa de gala sobre un largo vestido blanco, acercas la mano a la foto y le acaricias los risos castaños que esa noche parecían estar en todos lados. La Mary de la foto se ríe, guiña un ojo y lanza un beso. Hace ese gesto, ese gesto con los dedos que era una forma pícara de despedirse. Estás a su lado. Más serio, con menos gestos. Eres una sombra sosteniendo por la cintura a su novia. Eres un bastardo con suerte por poder tocar algo tan puro, hermoso y sagrado como Mary.

«_Siempre seremos jóvenes_», es la firma que hay debajo de la foto.

Mary lo cumplió. Consiguió lo que ningún hechizo o poción ha conseguido. Tú lo conseguiste porque estabas con ella. Ahora ¿cómo ser joven si no la tienes a tu lado?

¿Cómo seguir guardando esperanzas si te la quitaron?

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_El narrador de hoy es Caradoc, porque en mi corazón él y Mary son la persona al otro lado de su hilo rojo. :) Ah, la matasión de Mary es cortesia de Tanit. _

_Fun fact: comencé el drabble escuchando Don't forget me de Nathan Wagner y como que a la mitad la canción de: ¿Por qué se fueeeeee? ¿por qué muriioooooo? ¿por qué el Señor me la quito? Se ha ido al cielo... (no, no me sé el título ni quién la canta: es de las canciones de mi mami) irrumpió en mi cabecita. Jejejeje._

_Ojalá les haya gustado. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	25. V e i n t i c i n c o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra: **Paz.

**Personaje:** Morgana.

**Palabras: **663.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTICINCO.**

* * *

—No puedo no haberte visto desnudo todavía.

Merlín retrocede un paso más sujetándose el botón del cuello de la camisa como el papá de Morgana sujeta su periódico cuando su madre se lo pide (todas saben que no lee el periódico).

—No, Morgana.

Ella da el mismo paso que él dejó entre ellos. Merlín intenta retroceder, pero su espalda ya está contra la pared.

—Es solo carne, Pendragon.

—Tienes razón —responde con rapidez su mejor amigo. Mira hacia los lados buscando una vía de escape—. Es solo carne. ¿Por qué es importante?

Morgana se acerca más. Merlín podría huir por uno de los flacos, después de todo no lo tiene acorralado en una esquina sino en una pared amplia, pero ella tiene su varita en mano y él sabe que no dudará en dejarlo en cueros con un simple movimiento de muñeca. La única razón por la cual no lo ha hecho todavía es porque a Morgana le gusta que sus presas se rindan a voluntad.

—Soy la mujer más importante en tu vida, cariño. La persona a la que más confianza le tienes. Para mí eres igual. Siendo así, no puedo permitir que otro cualquiera te vea como tu madre te concibió antes que yo. Nos confiamos los secretos del alma, Pendragon, es hora de confiarnos los secretos del cuerpo —explica con la voz suave, serena, censurada. Morgana no es una veela (gracias a Rowena), pero tiene un encanto irresistible con sus palabras. Las deja salir como miel sobre un tazón de hojuelas.

—¿Confiarnos? —pregunta Merlín en un tono agudo. Como respuesta, su amiga se quita la túnica. Está en uno de sus camisones de seda. Un sonido agudo y estrangulado sale de la garganta del joven mago—. ¡Por Salazar, Morgana, cúbrete! Yo NO quiero verte así.

Morgana expande los labios en una sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes. Se acerca otro paso. Merlín tiene la cara hacia arriba, exponiendo su cuello, con los ojos cerrados. Morgana invade el espacio personal de él, le acerca la cara al cuello, respira sobre él y admira la forma en la que la carótida late.

—Solo es carne, Pendragon —susurra.

Merlín suspira en rendición. Baja la cara encontrándose a centímetros de los ojos azules de la chica con la que ha crecido. A veces, Morgana es demasiado rara, demasiado soberbia, demasiado indiferente, demasiado confiada, demasiado presumida, demasiado. Simplemente demasiado.

—Bien. Pero déjame respirar algo que no sea ese feo perfume tuyo.

—¡Es lo último de Madame Afroditte!

—Lo último para espantar hombres, sí.

—Menos palabras y más quitadera de ropa.

"_Esto es una estupidez_". Sin ver a la chica frente a él, Merlín comienza a desvestirse. En menos de tres minutos está en calzoncillos. Controla las ganas de taparse y mira a Morgana.

—Todo, Pendragon.

—¿QUÉ?

—Me oíste. Todo.

—Es innecesario.

—ES necesario.

—Eres una sádica.

—_Bye, bye_ calzoncillos.

Algún día debería ponerle límites a Morgana. Simplemente no puede ir por la vida obligado a la gente a quitarse la ropa.

Morgana espera y mira con atención. Merlín le hace ese gesto odioso de fruncir las cejas y mirarla reprobatoriamente. Sin embargo, se quita los calzoncillos. En cueros.

Está en cueros. Como su madre lo parió. Morgana lo mira de arriba a abajo.

Esquelético, con poco vello y una curiosa cicatriz en la cadera.

Morgana se desliza fuera de su bata.

También está en cueros. Como fue traída al mundo. Merlín la mira de arriba a abajo.

Esbelta, con vello y un seno más grande que el otro.

Morgana, al contrario que Merlín, está muy cómoda con su desnudez. El cuerpo solo es carne; no refleja ni el interior de la persona ni tiene la importancia que la gente se obceca en darle.

—Ahora sabemos todo sobre el otro. ¿No te parece que hemos fortalecido nuestra amistad? —pregunta Morgana alegremente.

—¿POR QUÉ TIENES UN TATUAJE? ¿Y POR QUÉ DICE «_PAZ_»? ¿ERES UNA HIPPIE ACASO?

Morgana rompe a reír, Merlín, después de un rato, la sigue.


	26. V e i n t i s é i s

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash. _

**Palabra: **Gorrión.

**Personaje: **Nymphadora Tonks.

**Palabras: **670.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTISÉIS.**

* * *

—¿Cuál es el animal en el que más te cuesta transformarte? —la pregunta de Charlie sale de la nada. Hasta hace poco estaban en silencio mientras él te masajeaba los pies. Se encuentran en uno de los jardines interiores; estás sentada en un banco ornamentado y Charlie en el piso con tus pies descalzos en el regazo.

Charlie da los mejores masajes del mundo. En los hombros, las piernas, los pies, la espalda, incluso en las sienes. Es un hombre hábil con las manos. Tú te despistas muy fácil en situaciones normales, dejarte llevar por la somnolencia que te produce sus manos es algo inevitable. Por ello Charlie debe repetirte la pregunta.

—Eh —lo piensas un momento. Repasas en tu cabeza todos los bichos en los que te has metamorfoseado—. Las cucarachas.

—¿Pero...? ¿Por qué? —Charlie se ríe abiertamente. Es algo que te gusta de él. Su risa no, porque es horrible; suena como un perro viejo con un hueso atravesado en la garganta. Lo que te gusta es la libertad con la que ríe, sin importarle las críticas. Es una libertad que ni siquiera tu metamorfomagia te ha dado. Charlie vuelve a atraer tu atención con una pregunta—: ¿Por qué una cucaracha?

—Sigue con ese masaje y te cuento.

Charlie obedece. La vergüenza te hace arder la cara mientras le cuentas. En clases muggles la profesora explicó algunos dichos muggles; uno de ellos fue el de la cucaracha.

—Ellos, los muggles, creen que las cucarachas son invencibles. Que pueden sobrevivir a un ataque nuclear.

—¿Un ataque nuclear? —cuestiona confundido.

Como compartes casi todas las clases con él, a veces olvidas que Estudios Muggles es la excepción. Y que Charlie, a fin de cuentas, es un sangrepura.

—Uhm, son bombas. Pero peores. Pueden exterminar pueblos completos. Una bomba nuclear y ¡adiós Bath! Las hacen con... —chasqueas la lengua buscando la palabra—, químicos. Eso. Que son como pociones. Imagínate una GRAN poción únicamente con cuernos de erumpet. Bueno. Así son las bombas nucleares.

Charlie parece horrorizado.

—¡¿Y una cucaracha sobrevive a eso?!

—Eso creen los muggles.

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida y tengo a Bill por hermano —dice con cara de darle poco crédito a lo que le cuentas.

—Pues eso creen —reiteras encogiéndote de hombros—. Como sea, me pareció una idiotez. ¿Cómo un bicho tan pequeño podría sobrevivir ataque nuclear? Y... bueno... una cosa llevó a la otra...

—Te hiciste cucharacha.

—Traté —puntualizas—. Las cucarachas son invertebrados. —Charlie pone cara de no entender. A veces también olvidas que no todos tienen un papá biólogo, como tú—. O sea que no tienen espira dorsal o columna. No son vertebrados, genio. Tienen un exoesqueleto completamente distinto al de los humanos. Metamorfosearme en un gorrión o delfín es sencillo, porque son mamíferos vertebrados al igual que nosotros. Pero las cucharachas no.

—Son invertebrados —repite Charlie con voz de entendido. Lo miras como diciéndole: ¿en serio? Te da su sonrisa de dientes pelados.

—Ya. Eso son.

—¿Y?

La sangre vuelve a subirsete a la cara. Incluso sientes como el pelo se te tiñe en amarillo.

—¿Qué pasó, Tonks?

—Quedé a medio camino —confiezas en un hilo de voz—, tuve que ir a la enfermería. ¡Llamaron al profesor Dumbledore y a McGonagall! Casi le mandan una carta a mi mamá. ¿Te imaginas? —Tú sí que lo haces; tiemblas espantando el escalofrío que te da solo imaginarte la cara de tu santa madre al recibir semejante carta. Menos mal convenciste al profesor Dumbledore de dejarlo estar.

—¿Y tú sabías que las cucarachas son inber... eso mismo?

—Síp.

—¿Y también sabías que no se te da bien convertirte en otros animales que no sean mamíferos?

—Síp.

—¿Y esa clase de Estudios Muggles la viste la semana pasada, verdad?

Miras a Charlie sin entender a dónde quiere llegar. Le respondes que sí por tercera vez. Él te mira un largo rato en el que te sientes un poquito incómoda y perdida.

—Eres un caso fascinante, Nymphadora.

—¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!


	27. V e i n t i s i e t e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_**.**

**Palabra: **Bárbaro.

**Personaje: **Helga Hufflepuff.

**Palabras: **539.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTISIETE.**

* * *

Winnie está trabajando en un mapa de la constelación Sagitta tensando y apretando los labios como cada vez que está concentrada en algo. Helga se come una pluma de azúcar.

No encuentra algo en lo que ocupar la mente. Le aburre seguir cocinando las mismas cosas que siempre y se siente antipática ante la idea de probar algo nuevo en la cocina. Ya terminó el cuento de la semana y ningún título le llama la atención. Tiene ganas de releer Cuentos de Buenas Noches para Brujitas Rebeldes, pero las ganas le van y le vienen.

No sabe qué tiene, pero tampoco quiere averiguarlo.

—¡My ladies! —Godric llega trayendo consigo todo el esplendor de su presencia. Helga le ve el barro en las botas y los charcos que deja en la alfombra—. Llego el caballero por el que rezaron.

Rowena hace ese ruidito despectivo que puede pasar por una risa, pero se abstiene de comentar algo. Helga nota, siempre desde el silencio, que su amiga suele ser desdeñosa con Godric.

—Hola, Godric —saluda Helga, porque le da pena la breve expresión de desencanto que se refleja en la cara de su mejor amigo.

Rowena, Salazar, Godric y ella se conocen desde niños y todos pensaban que ella y Rowena eran mejores amigas, por ser las dos chicas. No es así. Godric es el mejor amiga de Helga; la persona después de su madre a la que le confiaría la vida. A la que le confía algo mucho más frágil y peligroso: sus secretos. Salazar y Rowena no son mejores amigos ni Godric considera a alguno de ellos como tal. Afortunadamente, Godric la considera a ella su mejor amiga. Rowena es muy arisca, incluso odiosa, y Salazar es un templo rodeado de muros de indiferencia. Helga sabe que siguen siendo tan unidos porque su amistad comenzó desde que eran pequeños. Y por ella misma, le susurra una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza. No es algo en lo que piensa amenudo, pero la forma derrotada en la que Godric se sienta a su lado, como un gatico que se tiene que lamer las heridas, trae ese pensamiento de vuelta a su mente.

Cuando Godric se pone así, algo en Helga busca reconfortarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan sucio, por Circe? —Helga se pone de pie y comienza a sacar hojas del cabello de él.

—A qué no adivinas.

Helga sonríe y trata de adivinar. No acierta. Godric le cuenta que salió de expedición a buscar jarveys, a medida que relata cómo entró en una pelea con el bicho, "_¡el jarvey más bárbaro en la historia de los jarveys bárbaros!_", va recuperando su usual entusiasmo. Helga le saca todas las hojas del pelo, se lo masajea con cariño y suelta respuestas cortas y que motiven a Godric a seguir hablando.

En cierto punto, Rowena deja de lado su mapa. La historia de su novio no es la razón. La razón es la magia que brota de él y Helga. Es una magia sutil, curiosa, sublime. La magia de dos mejores amigos cuidándose. Rowena no se cansa de verla, a veces la envidia, a veces no la entiende.

No entiende cómo de dos personas tan distintas como Helga y Godric nace una magia tan pura.


	28. V e i n t i o c h o

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra: **Derecho.

**Personaje:** Abraxas Malfoy.

**Palabras:** 686.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTIOCHO.**

* * *

Pinchas el puente de tu nariz en lo que tardan en entregarte tu café. Tienes una suerte del carajo y siempre que vienes los elfos están preparando más café porque se acabó. Al final los rumores sobre los aurores viviendo a base de café y adrenalina no son del todo falsos.

—Eh, Shaclebolt.

Stibins, tan pragmático como siempre. Te haces con una gran raza humeante de café apenas aparece en el mostrador. Entablas una charla insustancial sobre el trabajo con tu compañero, más que nada porque siempre es bueno tener amigos a los que acudir en ciertas situaciones. Tu madre te ha educado bajo el precepto de que los contactos en los lugares apropiados son los que te permiten alcanzar el éxito. Ambos terminan sus cafés y dejan la habitación. Es prácticamente un cuartucho en medio de la oficina del jefe y la sala de archivos; sin embargo es, para la mayoría de los aurores, el lugar más importante de toda la oficina porque ahí es donde está el café y la comida.

Mientras caminas a tu cubículo repasas los casos que llevas. El jefe te entregó dos más esta mañana; uno sobre un mago ebrio que francamente debería investigar el Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia y otro sobre unos rumores cada vez más esparcidos sobre ventas ilegales de sortilegios malditos. No le dedicas más un par de pensamientos para organizar en qué momento de la semana vas a ir e investigar personalmente cada uno. El caso en el que más piensas es con el que llevas arrastrando tres meses. En la planta de aurores eres conocido por tu eficiencia y practicidad. Eres de los pocos que tiene una pila de menos de cinco carpetas de papeleo, eras la promesa de la oficina con una racha de casos resueltos, eres el que hace una semana se dió la mano con el Ministro mientras este lo felicitaba. También eres el que está atascado en el mismo caso desde hace tres meses.

El asunto ya está pasando de castaño a oscuro, como diría tu abuelo. No estás atascado por falta de culpables o evidencia, no. Estás sepultado bajo la nauseabunda burocracia británica.

Hace setenta y ocho días el jefe te entregó la carpeta del caso de Mary Smiths; la investigación fue relativamente sencilla en un principio. Mary había sido atacada, torturada y sodomizada por cuatro bastardos. Cuando fuiste a San Mungo la chica te dio pena; estaba increíblemente magullada y tenía un aire de ansiedad, nerviosismo y miedo. Pensaste que iba a ser difícil sacarle detalles sobre lo que vivió. Mary te sorprendió. Te contó, con voz queda y regular, cada detalle del ataque; al final terminaste siendo el perturbado.

Nunca nadie jamás merecería lo que le sucedió a Mary Smiths.

Otra sorpresa fue que sabía el nombre de sus cuatro atacantes. Israel Goyle, Vicarius Parkinson, Eleazar Greengrass y Abraxas Malfoy. En circunstancias normales la declaración de Mary y el expediente de San Mungo hubiesen sido suficiente para encerrar a los cuatro bastardos.

En circunstancias normales. En circunstancias donde Abraxas no fuese el primogénito de la larga estirpe Malfoy. En circunstancias donde su apellido no tuviese más peso que la desgarradora historia de la chica. En circunstancias donde el Tribunal del Wizengamot no estuviese lleno de brujos debiéndole favores a la famila Malfoy.

Has visto con rabia como el Tribunal le ha negado a Mary su derecho de justicia. El jefe ha intentado convencerte un millón de veces que desistas. Pero no puedes.

No puedes simplemente ignorar la situación cuando Abraxas Malfoy se sigue paseando con su aristocráticos modos creyéndose intocable. No puedes dejarlo correr porque Mary teme cada segundo una represalia por haberse atravido a señal a Abraxas Malfoy como una bestia.

Te sientas en tu escrito y abres una vez más la carpeta con todos los avances y retrocesos en el caso. Ya casi te la sabes de memoria, pero la vuelves a leer e intentas encontrar un nuevo enfoque, una nueva hendidura por la cual entrar y condenar a Abraxas Malfoy.

No descansarás hasta que Mary Smiths haya recibido la justicia que merece.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Totalmente este drabble es culpa de Universal y su maratón de La Ley y el Orden: UVE. _

_Besitos_


	29. V e i n t i n u e v e

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash._

**Palabra:** Flores.

**Personaje:** Fraile Gordo.

**Palabras:** 510.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**VEINTINUEVE.**

* * *

Al Fraile no le preocupa el tiempo; cuando estaba vivo no lo hacía y ahora que pertenece al mundo de los fantasmas sigue sin importarle. La noción del tiempo lo ponía nervioso en sus años vivos; ¿para qué dedicarle tiempo a una cosa que no podía frenar? En vez de vivir pendiente del transcurrir de los días, el Fraile vivió amando y atesorando cada momento. Ahora, en su muerte ¿qué sentido tiene el tiempo? Sigue corriendo imparable, solo que ahora a él no le afecta. Por otra parte, al Barón Sanguinario sí le importa; lleva cuenta de cada día de su deambular por el mundo de los vivos; a Helena solo le interesa el tiempo en detrimetro de los importantes hallazgos; y Nick está al pendiente de sus años mortuorios simplemente por hacer fiesta.

Pero a lo que iba; en toda su estadía como fantasma oficial de Hufflepuff, el Fraile ha conocido cantidad increíble de niños dentro de su casa y fuera. A cada nueva generación de Hufflepuffs se esmera en conocer. El Barón lo acusa de ser demasiado blandengue, lo acusa de querer fingir que sigue con vida. El Fraile no quiere sentirse vivo principalmente porque no se siente muerto. Tampoco busca en esos niños un vestigio de su pasada vida. El Fraile se lleva bien con su muerte. Lo que él busca al charlar y conocer a todos esos niños es ayudarlos. En la Casa de Hufflepuff todos saben que pueden contar con él para cualquier cosa; niños y adolescentes se acercan a contarle secretos, pedirle consejos, solicitar su ayuda.

Ah, hace pocos años conoció a una niña que se hizo su amiga. En las primaveras la niña recogía flores mientras le contaba su día y él la escuchaba atento; en el verano se paseaban por las orillas del Lago Negro, buscando algo de frescor para la niña; en invierno ocupaban un sofá cerca del fuego mientras ella hacía su tarea; en otoño la veía reír cuando se tiraba en los montones de hojarascas que armaba para ella. El Fraile la extraña cada cambio de estación. No todos los niños son como Sara; el Fraile conoce también a niños mezquinos, niños odiosos y adolescentes problemáticos. En su casa hay muchos y no pretende, después de conocer a tantos, cortarlos con la misma tijera. Cada niño y niña es diferente y excepcional de maneras distintas. Eso sí: cada estudiante que porta el emblema de Helga Hufflepuff es de naturaleza amable, cordial. Sus niños, pese a ciertas tendencias a las bromas y la rebeldía, tienen en su interior todo aquello que la fundadora de su casa apreciaba.

Zacharias Smith es un niño distinto. El Fraile, como con todos, intentó darle la bienvenida y conocerlo la mañana después del Banquete de Bienvenida. El niño ni siquiera lo miró. Lo dejo con media palabra en la boca y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

El Fraile no sabe cuántos años lleva siendo el fantasma de Hufflepuff, pero sí sabe que en todos esos años jamás ha conocido a un niño como Zacharias Smith.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Sencillamente ahora me van a arrancar de mis frías e inertes manos el headcanon de que el Fraile y Zach se van a hacer amigos. DE MIS MANOS MUERTAS._

_Besitos,_

_Carly _


	30. T r e i n t a

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima. **

_Este relato participa en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Palabra:** Contradicción.

**Personaje:** Terry Bott.

**Palabras: **774.

* * *

**ALERGIAS DE PRIMAVERA.**

**...**

**TREINTA.**

* * *

Hace muchos años, en el resguardado reino de Hogwarts, nació un niño. Hijo del rey Teobaldo y nacido de las entrañas de la reina Lilibeth; el niño, pese a las pocas horas que llevaba en el mundo, se consideraba la criatura más bella en esas tierras. De cabellos oscuros como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve y labios rojos como la sangre. Al verlo, conmovida por la hermosura de su pequeño, la reina decidió llamarle Terry. Con los años, el pequeño príncipe creció en gracia y belleza. Fue un bebé dulce y tranquilo y de niño juguetón y curioso.

Un mal día, la tragedia sucedió en el seno de la familia real. La reina contrajo viruela de dragón. Era incurable. A los meses, Terry fue vestido de luto y se paró, derramando lágrimas, al lado de su padre frente al féretro que ocupaba su madre. A sus siete años, el pequeño príncipe entendía el significado de la muerte: su madre jamás volvería a darle un abrazo.

El rey Teobaldo se refugió en la guerra. Salió y luchó contra los hombres de un llamado Señor Tenebroso. Terry creció cuatro años con la ausencia de su padre. Educado por un profesor estricto, una hombre mitad enano, con más ímpetud que ningún otro que el príncipe conociera, Terry aprendió de la nobleza y el valor de la inteligencia. También aprendió todas las destrezas de la magia. A la llegada de su padre, el rey se encontró con un jovencito alto, delgado, increíblemente parecido a su madre, revestido con gracia y astucia. Terry, al regreso de su padre, descubrió que no venía solo.

Nagini, una mujer increíblemente bella, venía con él. El príncipe, al igual que toda la corte, fue deslumbrado por los largos caireles rubios y facciones hipnóticas de la mujer. La contradicción de sus emociones, que oscilaban entre la alegría por ver a su padre y el recelo que le provocaba su nueva madrastra, lo torturó varios días. Pocas semanas después del arribo de su padre, se coronó una nueva reina. El pueblo celebró exultante. Terry no era un adolescente difícil, por lo cual terminó aceptando a la mujer como familia, pues hacía feliz a su padre.

Lastimosamente, el pequeño príncipe fue visitado una vez más por la tragedia. Pocos meses después, el mismo pueblo que celebró con cohetes y mucha pompa a la nueva reina, se vistió de negro para seguir en procesión el ataúd del rey.

Esa vez, Terry caminó al lado de su profesor. Si bien no tenía nada en contra de su madrastra, prefería llorar al lado de Flitwich, el hombre que le había enseñado tanto.

Nagini fue nombrada reina regente hasta que Terry tuviese la edad suficiente para tomar su posición como rey de Hogwarts. Pese a su corta edad, el príncipe se mantuvo pendiente de las acciones de su madrastra. Aprendió al lado de Flitwich, que el poder hacía cambiar a las personas. Con alivio descubrió que Nagini seguía siendo la misma agradable mujer que jugaba al ajedrez con él todas las tardes, solo que ahora su túnica llevaba bordado el escudo de Hogwarts señalándola como Reina Regente.

Pasaron los años y todos en el castillo vieron como el pequeño príncipe de cabellos negros y ojos curiosos se convertía en un agraciado adolescente. A los dieciséis años, la reina ya manejaba varias peticiones de reinos aledaños pidiendo la mano de su pequeño. Sí, tal vez Terry no creció en su vientre, pero Nagini consideraba a Terry de su propia sangre y él niño la consideraba a ella una madre. Conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, ella sabía que su niño no necesitaba de ningún esposo o esposa para portar el título de rey. De hecho, se rumoraba entre los nobles, la reina se comportaba como una serpiente al acecho expectante a que alguien se atreviese a molestar al príncipe para darle una mordida llena de veneno.

Terry estaba bien con ello. Confiaba ciegamente en la forma en la que su madre, porque la consideraba como tal, dirigía el reino. Estaba seguro que su padre estaría conforme con su forma de gobierno tan inteligente y benevolente.

Una tarde, mientras madre e hijo disfrutaban su acostumbrado partido de ajedrez, se anunció un nuevo visitante.

El castillo de Hogwarts recibió ese día al príncipe de Slytherin. Tom Ryddle, un sujeto que atrajo sutilmente a la reina y causó rechazo en el príncipe, se presentó y solicitó cobijo. Se presentó bajo la excusa de fortalecer los lazos comerciales entre Hogwarts y Slytherin.

En el momento en el que la reina estrechó su mano con el joven galante, el destino de Hogwarts se selló.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Merlín, simplemente no puedo creer que estoy subiendo el último drabble de este reto. Estoy un poco orgullosa de mí y me siento bastante feliz con este intento de retelling con el que cierro mi participación. Gracias a todes los que me leen y un besito extra especial a Tanit por crear estás tablas. _

_¡Besos! _

**_Travesura realizada._**


End file.
